BA VS Bootlengger
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Di sebuah sekolah bernama "ANIME GAKUEN" terdiri dari beribu2 kelas maklum anime kan banyak.story belong to BA property and write by furiez, posting by eddreine setelah re-confirmasi akhirnya di post lage. BA member X all in char from random anime. awas sakit perut. OOC tingkat dewa
1. Chapter 1

**BALI ANIME VS ANIMECHARA**

**.**

**DICLAIMER ALL ANIME IN JAPAN**

**.**

**STORY BY FURIEZ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

Di sebuah sekolah bernama "ANIME GAKUEN" terdiri dari beribu2 kelas (maklum anime kan banyak),ada sebuah kelas berlabel BA. Kelas yang berkepanjangan Bali anime itu dihuni oleh murid2 (kalo ga pengen dibilang otaku) yang sangat menggemari anime, dan mempunyai prinsip "bootlegger killer" ini memiliki visi menyebarkan fansub anime secara gratis. Kelas nya dilengkapi tempat tidur, tv, ac, komputer, dan segala yg berhubungan dengan proses rampok merampok anime. Suatu hari ketenangan kelas itu tiba2 terusik dengan sebuah berita yang dibawa oleh bendahara SUDUNK. Dengan tergopoh2 dia lari dari koridor, membuka pintu kelas dengan keras.

.

Sudunk : TEMAN2 .. ADA MASALAH BESAR! BANGUN2 ! (0)

Monday : (enggan bangun) ada apa dunk.. ganggu gue tidur aja..(=_=)"

Rue : senpai ada apa? (masih memeluk bantal)

Furiez : (masih agak ngantuk) napa senpai.. ada anime baru rilis ya? ( . )

Chibiterasu : (masih di alam mimpi) aloida….aloida.. nyem.. nyem..(menggumam ga

jelas) (~)

Sudunk :masalahnya lebih gawat lagi tahu! Ada bootlegger di sekolah kita! (*0*)

SEMUANYA : NANIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?! ( 0 )

.

Chibiterasu yang tadinya tidur menggumam ga jelas langsung salto 8x dan bangkit dengan aura membara dan membawa sabit. Dia naik keatas meja dan memberikan ceramah. Semuanya tersentak kaget!

.

Chibiterasu : _omaera_! Hal ini ga bisa dibiarkan.. ingat visi dan misi kita dalam

membangun bangsa dan Negara bebas pembajakan n bootlegger itu.

Ayo kita basmi mereka!

Semuanya : AYOOOO! HIDUP BOSSS! MAJU!

Furiez : asal basmi aja neh? Senpai sudunk.. emangnya ga ada informasi lebih lanjut?

Sudunk : yang aku tahu cm kelas tu penuh dengan bootlegger dan nama kelasnya tu kelas OP.

Monday : singkatan apa tu OP?

Chibiterasu : ga usah banyak bacot.. ayo kita basmi mereka! (memutar2 sabitnya)

Semuanya : Bener banget! Majuuuuuu!

Rue : anooo.. senpai.. tu sabitnya bisa dibalikin ga.. dicari tukang kebun dari kemarin tu…

Chibiterasu : eeee…..gomen..

.

Setelah beres2 dan bersiap2, chibiterasu selaku ketua kelas mengumpulkan semua

member BA dari seluruh penjuru untuk bergabung menggrebek kelas OP. Berangkat dengan mengibar2kan bendera BA. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan.

.

Chibiterasu : kolonel sudunk benarkan ini tempatnya?

Sudunk : menurut koordinat yang saya terima dari station antariksa luar angkasa inilah tempatnya

Furiez : kalian ini… liat palang kelasnya aja dah koordinat segala

Uki : Sepertinya tempat ini ada berbahaya.. aku mencium bau2 yang aneh.

Rue : maaf senpai itu bau kaos kakiku…

Uki : maksud aku kelas ini, bukan kaos kakimu !

Ponyo : Seperti apa lawan yang akan kita hadapi?

Furiez : mungkinkah monster pemakan manusia?

Alice : moga2 aja bishounen..

ReinCiel : yang kayak hyde-sama..

Hanayuki : wah mau banget!

Kuroinamida : atau kayak Sebastian..

Cewek2 : (serentak) kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mauuuu bangeet 3!

Chibiterasu : kenapa dengan para fujoushi itu,,,.. apa mereka selalu begitu?

Furiez : tidak.. hanya di hari senin saja

Uki : sudah jangan banyak bacot.. ayo kita serbu!

Uki menendang pintu kelas OP. semuanya bersiap dan menyerbu ke dalam.

Chibiterasu : angkat tangan! Kalian dikepung karena kalian terdeteksi sebagai malware, Trojan atau sality yang disebut bootlegger! Menyerahlah!

Rue : anooo.. senpai….

.

Ternyata yang ada didalamnya adalah anggota bajak laut Luffy. Mereka yang lagi asik makan siang jadi kesal gara2 pintu mereka dirusak uki. Member BA yang baru sadar langsung pucat pasi.

.

Monday : loe bilang ne tempat pembajak.. bootlegger! Kok malah luffy cs disini.?!

Sudunk : mana aku tahu.. kan info nya cm dikit. Tapi kan mereka tu jg pembajak (bajak laut)

Rue : oh.. jadi singkatan OP tu one piece..

Furiez : sudah2 jangan bertengkar… ayo kita tanya bos.. gimana bos?

Chibiterasu : (gemetar)… O… O… One piece… Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (lari memeluk kaki luffy) dari dulu aku adalah fans mu…. Minta ttd,,.. foto bareng.

Luffy : hah? Km minta daging? (budeg) Neh (kasih daging)

Zoro : Luffy, pintu kita dirusak oleh mereka… kamu biarkan begitu saja?

Nami : kalian mesti ganti rugi.! Itu pintu termurah yang aku tawar kemarin di kreneng.

Alice : yang ngrusak kan senpai uki.

Uki : kok gitu.. tanggung jawab bersama..

Hanayuki : senpai jangan gt donk, tanggung jawab sendiri, jangan bawa kita2..

Furiez : emang berapa harganya?

Nami : 5 juta berry

Anak2 BA **: ****NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! Pintu lapuk n banyak rayapnya itu**

**5 juta berry?!**

Kuroinamida : 5 juta berry itu berapa rupiah?

Furiez : masalah kurs mata uang di cerita ini jangan dipertanyakan dahulu...tapi kalau reader tahu, kasi tahu tukang postingnya ya!

Monday : kemahalan! Kita ga mau bayar!

Rue : kita jual aja uki jd budak mereka..

SEMUA : SETUJU!

Uki : teganyaaaaaaa!

Sudunk : bos! Gimana neh… kita mesti membayar

Chibiterasu : (jd sadar setelah mendengar kata bayar) APA ! BAYAR?! Aku aja punya anime ga pernah bayar! Ini penghinaan! Kita ga terima!

Anak2 BA : Setuju!

Nami : Kalau begitu ayo kita bertarung satu lawan satu.. keluarkan anggota terbaik kalian.

Sebastian : kalau gt saya sebagai penguji paling adil di sekolah ini akan menjadi juri (tiba2 datang dari mana)

Cew2 : kyaaaaaaaaaaaa sebastiaaan!

Luffy : sapa om2 itu (ngomong sambil ngupil)

Sanji : ya.. dah sok kecakepan lagi (cakepan jg gue)

Uki : sapa tu fur?

Furiez : hanya orang2 beriman yang tahu..

Zorro : oe.. orang asing.. kami ga setuju kau jadi juri. Sapa tahu kau ada di pihak musuh, kami tidak bisa mempercayaimu.

Sebastian : saya adalah.. _akuma de shitsuji desu kara_..

Hanayuki : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kata2 khas itu (bucrat!)

ReinCiel : Kyaaaa akang sebby!

Alice : Kyaaaa ganteng bgt!

Kuroinamida : abang sebby kereeennn!

Sebastian : semuanya.,… apakah aku yang cuma pelayan paling ganteng se-anime n paling keren ini ga pantas jadi juri?

Cew2 : kyaaaaaaaa hanya kamu yang pantas!

Sanji : (sialan cew2 mendukung dy) aku ga setuju .. AdUuuh!(dilemparin panci)

Hanayuki : kamu ga pantes jadi juri.. pervert!

Reinciel : hentai!

Kuroinamida : Echii!

Sanji : sapa kalian yang bisa2nya menilaiku kayak gt. Dan lagi panci itu adalah alat ga suka bila alat masak dilempar2.. ayo luffy kita lawan dy.

Sebastian : baiklah.. saya beri waktu 5 menit.. silakan menentukan pesertanya.

.

Pertandingan pertama akan dimulai segera setelah diumumkan nama peserta, akhirnya BA dan OP menyusun rencana untuk memilih anggota yang akan bertarung. Sementara itu, anak2 BA…..

.

chibiterasu : teman2.. saya akan umumkan struktur organisasi sementara pertandingan ini. Begini urutannya :

.

Ketua : Chibiterasu

Wakil : Sudunk

Bendahara :Monday

Seksi. Konsumsi :ponyo

Seksi. Pemandu sorak : kuroinamida

Seksi. P3k: furiez

Peserta

Chibiterasu

Monday

Kuroinamida

Rue

Uki

Reinciel

Alice

.

Rue : ano .. senpai.. kenapa cuma sedikit ya member BAnya yang jadi peserta.. pada kemana yang lain

Chibiterasu : sejak tadi aku hubungi pake sms, mereka ga dateng2 juga. Padahal aku suruh mereka bawa alat2 pemandu sorak n juga makanan.

Furiez : kan makanannya sudah diserahkan tanggung jawabnya kepada ponyo

Ponyo : urusan makan memakan serahkan padaku!

Chibiterasu : KAMU TU SEKSI KONSUMSI BUKAN TUKANG MAKAN!

Ponyo : tapi aku kan kurang seksi.. ..

Chibiterasu : …..(terdiam) fur,masalah dia kuserahkan saja kepadamu...

.

Dan tepat jam 12 tepat siang itu pertandinganpun dimulai. Lapangan sekolah dipakai sebagai arena bertanding. Masing2 di sisi lapangan membangun tenda dengan berhiaskan bendera masing2 kelas.

.

Sebastian : baiklah pertandingan akan saya gelar..sebelum itu akan dimulai dengan undian peserta. Tapi saya akan memperkenalkan 2 komentator kita.

Songoku : aku dari kelas DB (dragon ball) adalah manusia super saiya yang bakalan menjadi komentator kalian.. dan kalian harus semangat MEMBARAAA! (langsung berapi- berubah jadi saiya super)

Peserta : Gyaaaaaaa! Auranya panaaaaaaaaaasssss!

Kaname : selanjutnya adalah saya.. dari kelas VK(vampire knight)akan menjadi komentator kalian. Walaupun tampang saya ganteng dan juga senyum saya menawan,,. Saya tetap rendah hati dan mempesona

Cewek2 : kyaaaaaaaaaaa kaname-sama!

Sanji : sialan ada lagi saingan gue!

Chibiterasu : dy rendah hati kok sombong gt sih.

Sebastian : selanjutnya adalah pidato dari masing2 ketua. Silakan memberikan visi misi serta imbalan apa yang harus diberikan pada yang menang!

Chibiterasu : (naik ke mimbar) aku adalah ketua BA yang memperjuangkan visi dan misi BA. Imbalan yang akan saya minta ialah.. foto dan ttd asli semua anggota OP khusus buat saya!

Sudunk : curaaaaaaaaaannngg!

Monday : Aku juga maaauuuuuu!

Luffy : kalau aku, aku ingin persediaan daging setahun dan ganti pintu kelasku dengan kayu juga tambahan 5 juta berry

Anak2 BA : apaan tu ga sepadaaannn! Kita rugi!

Chibiterasu : kalo gt aku nambah jg dah, OP mesti masuk adi anggota BA n jadi babu kita setahun

Anak2 BA : setuju! Itu baru seimbang!

Sebastian : baik kita mulai,..(mengambil toples) saya akan melakukan undian (mengocok toples itu)

Reinciel : kok kayak arisan?

Alice : akang sebby walau ngundinya kayak gt tetep keren ya

Cow2 BA : apa sih yang kalian liat dari dy

Sebastian : baiklah pertandingan pertama Uki melawan Brook!

Anak2 BA : maju ki!maju!

Uki : baiklah aku akan berusaha.. terima kasih teman2 telah mendukungku

Furiez : kalo kamu kalah , kita akan menghajarmu

Uki : teganya…

Brook : teman2 aku berangkat

Luffy : jangan kalah ya brook.!

Chopper : kamu pasti bisa.. kalian kan sama2 kurus..

Ussop : tunjukkan semangat orang mati!

Uki dan Brook maju ke tengah lapangan dan Sebastian memberikan mereka sebuah….Mic?

Sebastian : baiklah kalian akan bertarung dengan menggunakan ini..

Brook : mic? Aku kan pemain biola?

Uki : aku kan pemain gitar?

Sebastian : selanjutnya.. akan dijelaskan oleh goku!

Goku : (mengeluarkan aura super saiya) Hiaaahhh! Membara!...

Semuanya ; panaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass!

Goku : kalian akan berlomba menyanyi lagu sesuai dengan situasi yang dibacakan sodara kaname.

.

Kaname : baiklah.. pertanyaan pertama…bila ada cewek cantik tiba2 nabrak tiang listrik, lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan.

Brook : wakakakakkakaka…

Zorro : woi.. jangan ketawa melulu… jawab soalnya..

Uki : aku tahu! ~~ ada apa denganmu~~ (peterpan)

Kaname : bagus! Skor 1 -0 buat BA

Anak2 BA : horeeeeeeee! Uki! Ternyata ga sia2 kami memberimu makan

Uki : Grrrrrrrrrrr…

Luffy : Brook, segitu aja ga bisa jawab?!

Brook : aku ga tahu lagu lokal.

Kaname : pertanyaan kedua "jika pengen nembak cewek, kamu nyanyi lagu apa?

Brook : Aku tahu! ~Pilihlah aku jadi pacarmu ~ (Krisdayanti)

Kaname : benar! 1 poin bt OP!

Luffy cs : KATANYA GA TAHU LAGU LOKAL!

Brook : tapi aku kan penggemar mbak KD (malu2)

Uki : sialan, keduluan tu jerangkong

Furiez : kalo keduluan lagi..(ngasah clurit) kami akan memberimu 'pelajaran'

Uki : T^T kenapa nasibku selalu tersiksa..

Kaname : baiklah ini pertanyaan final " jika ikan di rumahmu ilang.. apa lagunya"

Brook : apa ya… hm… ga ada lagu ttg ikan..

Uki : aku tahu! ~Kelakuan si kucing garong~

Kaname : benar! Pemenang pertandingan pertama .. UKI!

Anak2 BA : Horeeeeeeeeeeee! kami akan menghadiahkanmu poster trio macan!

Uki : kasih poster artis jepang kek T^T…

Furiez : cih.. cluritku ga bs dipake hari ini...*tampaknya malah kecewa*

Uki : hiiiii… harusnya km seneng aku menang…

Sebastian :(mengibaskan rambutnya) baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya..

Cewek2 : kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Abang sebby! Ga kuaaaattttttt (mimisan)

Sebastian : maaf fans2 ku yang begitu memujaku.. ijinkan aku membacakan peserta pertandingan ini dulu. Habis ini kalian mw ngapain diriku terserah kalian(pasrah)

Hanayuki : gyaaaaaaaaaa! Aku ingin memelukmu!

Alice : kyaaaaaaa aku ingin menciummu!

Rei : aku ingin mengikatmu !

Kuroinamida : aku ingin mencambukmu!

Furiez : mereka kok kejam2 gt.. kalau aku sih ingin menjualmu *.*

Sebastian : (hiiiii fans2 yang liar dan buas).. baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya.. sanji melawan furiez!

Sanji : akhirnya tiba giliranku..

Furiez : akhirnya tiba jg giliranku memakaimu (memandang clurit yg tadi diasah)

Kaname : baiklah semua cowo2 yang ga seganteng diriku dan cew2 yang begitu

memuja ketampananku.. mari kita mulai pertandingannya

Cewek2 : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kanameeeeee!

Cowok2 : sialan tu orang baru gt aja.. kami jg ga kalah ganteng tahu!

Son Goku : Hiaaaaaaaaahh! Membaraaaaaaa!

Peserta : Panaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss! Suruh Om2 itu jangan membara lagi!

.

.

.

Part 2

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Pertandingan kedua akan dimulai. Tampak sanji dan furiez memasuki lapangan. Anak2 BA dan OP semunya memasang kipas angin. Bukan karena hanya panas, tapi juga menampik aura SOn Goku yang begitu ATSUIIIIII~~~~~~! 0

.

Sebastian : Baiklah mari kita mulai pertandingan ini. Silakan saudara kaname membacakan isi pertandingannya.

Kaname : Baiklah pertandingannya adalah **…..MEMBUAT PUISI**

Semuanya **: ****NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BUAT PUISI?! 0 **

Luffy : Puisi itu apa? (ngupil)

Robin : bos ga tahu puisi?

Nami : selain makanan dia emang ga tahu apa2 =_="

Sanji : hahahahha cuma puisi.. aku yang berjiwa romantis kharismatik dan eksentrik ini gampang buat puisi… apalagi buat robin-chan dan nami swannn~~~3

Furiez : beuh! Aku juga punya jiwa Kharisma jetmatik..

Anak2 BA : Jiwa macam apa itu?!

Furiez : (kecewa) cih cluritku ga bakalan bisa dipakai (melempar cluritnya dan Jreeeebb! Kena kepala uki)

Uki : GYAAAAAAA! Kepalaku! Seksi p3k….tolooong! 0

Furiez : aku seksi p3k…. neh balut sendiri lukamu..(kasih kain kafan)

Uki : kamu tu seksi p3k atau petugas pemakaman sih T^T

Furiez : perban habis… _kanggoang malu..._

Uki : Teganyaaaa T^T

Sanji : walau lawannya cewek aku ga bakal mengalah …

Furiez : jangan sungkan2… silakan maju duluan..

Hanayuki : maju senpai! Kalahkan orang yang sok ganteng itu!

Nami : sanji-kun! Menang ya~~~

Sanji : ooohh nami-swaaannnnn~~ abang pasti akan menang untukmu 0

Anak2 BA : abang?! Idih kampungan!

Sanji : apa kalian bilang!

Zorro : emang kampungan kok!

Sanji : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..

Kaname : baiklah kita mulai sekarang.. silakan yang mau membacakan puisi buatannya duluan. Temanya adalah keindahan..

Sanji : dengan kemampuanku mengetahui keindahan wanita.. dalam waktu 5 detik aku bisa membuat sebuah puisi. Dengan judul "Gadisku"

.

Melenggang penuh pesona

Gadis kecilku yang imut

Bulu matamu yang lentik, menggoda perasaanku

Oohh~~ inikah keindahan dunia?

Dimana setiap mata memandangmu terpana…

Oh gadisku

Aku ingin memilikimu

by sanji

.

Chopper : huooooooo! Sanji! Bagus sekali pusimu! Walau aku sendiri tidak mengerti ^0^

Luffy : itu puisi tentang makanan ya?

Usop : bukan =_="

Hanayuki : huuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Puisi nya norak banget!

Kuroinamida : tidak menarik!

Alice : kampungan!

Sanji : bisa diam ga sih kalian! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kaname : hm… silakan saudara furiez..

Furiez : baiklah.. judul puisiku…." Tidak mengerti"…

All BA : *membatin* kami pun tak mengerti apa yang ada di otakmu...

.

Terpaku aku melihat seorang koki..

Berlayar di lautan memakai jas dan dasi..

Dengan senyum licik dan juga basi

Tidak pakai celana dan juga kaos kaki

Ketika ia menghempaskan diri ke laut

Ikan2 pada mati semua

Ketika ia melenggang, anjing tetangga terkena rabies

Dia tidak pernah punya tetangga

Dia tidak pernah punya pacar

Dia tidak pernah cebokan

Kenapa begitu?…. Aku tidak mengerti …

By Furiez

.

Anak2 BA : PUISI MACAM APA ITU?!

Kaname :Mengharukaaaannnnnnn T^T (sangat terharu)

Sebastian : Bravooo! Bravoo! (tepuk tangan)

Semuanya : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….?!

Son Goku : MEMBARAAAAAAAAAA!

Semuanya : Panaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass ss! 0

Sanji : kok kayaknya puisinya dia lebih bagus dari aku, lagian aku merasa tersinggung

Furiez : oh kamu tersinggung? Jadi kamu ga pernah cebokan?

Sanji : enak aja! Aku selalu bersih tahu!

Kaname : Alasannya kenapa bisa bagus karena.. puisinya tidak biasa, bermakna sangat dalam. Menyentuh relung hatiku. Karena aku tahu aku begitu mempesona, jadi koki di puisi itu tidak pantas dijajarkan denganku, jadi aku merasa sangat tampan *ngaca*.

Semua : KAMI GA NGERTI APA YANG KAU BILANG!

Sebastian : benar apa yang saudara kaname bilang. Inti dari puisi furiez ini sangat sesuai dengan aturan dari inggris ttg puisi bab XIV jilid 896. Begitu alami… terasa spontanitas dan rasa keindahan yang tinggi!

Semuanya : TETEP SAJA KAMI GA NGERTI!

Son Goku : Kalau kalian bawel aku membara lagi neh!

SEMUANYA : JANGAAAAAAAAAAANNNN! KAMI NGERTI DAH SEKARANG

(terpaksa)

Kaname : jadi pemenangnya adalah Furiezz!

Anak2 BA : HOreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Furiez : (kecewa) cih menang mudah.. ga asik.

Sebastian : baiklah istirahat 5 menit… pertandingan selanjutnya akan segera dimulai!

.

Semuanya kembali istirahat. Dan ini pas jam makan siang.

.

Rue : Kak furiez ini minumannya (kasih es teler)

Furiez : makasih Rue ^~^

Chibiterasu : buat ku mana?

Rue : Buat kalian ini air mineral ukuran kecil… 1 dus ..silakan dibagi2

Anak2 BA : Kenapa kami cuma dapat air mineral… kecil lagi?!

Furiez : uang nya dah ga ada… makanan dan dihabisin ama ponyo. Jadi cuma

bisa beli ini aja.

Chibiterasu : oh gitu… itu bisa dimengerti.. tapi.. KENAPA KAMU AJA DAPAT ES

TELER?!

Furiez : itu karena….. AKU SANGAT HAUS!

Anak2 BA : GA HANYA KAMU AJA KALEEEEEE!

Hanayuki : ini semua gara2 senpai ponyo

Alice : Dimana Senpai ponyo..

Reinciel : wakakakakkakakakkakakakaka

Kuroinamida : Kenapa ketawa?

Reinciel : liat itu…

.

Reinciel menunjuk tiang bendera sekolah. Disana ponyo yang babak belur dan

ditelanjangi cuma memakai kolor polkadot pink kesayangannya, diikat di atas tiang

bendera. Ponyo menangis meraung2. sedangkan monday dan sudunk memberi hormat

dari bawah sambil menyanyi lagu "keong racun"

.

Chibiterasu : kenapa ponyo bisa begitu?

Furiez : kata bos urusan dia diserahkan kepadaku.. jadi aku melakukannya

Semuanya :( kau emang selalu melakukannya dengan cara2 kegelapan fur)

.

Sementara itu, kelas OP :

.

Luffy : kita sudah kalah dua kali… kita harus menang ntar! Sapa yang turun bertarung nanti.

Zorro : sudah tenang saja.. yang nanti bertarung adalah dia…

Nami : hahahhaha dia pasti menang.. aku yakin itu..

Usop : untung aku bukan jadi lawannya dia…

Robin : tenang saja.. tadi dia sudah pemanasan… pasti ga bakalan kalah

.

Setelah selesai makan siang, pertarungan kembali berlanjut dan …

.

Sebastian : baiklah kita mulai lagi… saya harap kalian tidak bosan2 memandang saya di atas mimbar ini (menatap penuh pesona)

Cew2 BA : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kami ga bakalan bosan padamu! 0

Cow2 BA : KAMI BOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN! (JREB! cewek2 BA melempar garpu dan menancap di pantat uki)

Uki : Gyaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa cuma aku yang disakiti!

Cew2 BA : hanya kamu yang memungkinkan untuk dijadikan korban!

Furiez : Terima takdirmu aja ki..

Chibiterasu : (mandang uki) thanks ki.. kamu emang benar2 "perisai ' kami

Uki : Hueeeeeeeeeeeee! Kalian kejaaaaaammmmm!

Kaname : baiklah selanjutnya… setelah menimbang, mengukur, menskalakan dan merotasi permintaan peserta, akhirnya son goku digantikan oleh seorang yang lebih jenius dari kelas D… yaitu YAGAMI LIGHT!

Light : baiklah saya sebagai komentator baru akan memberikan pengarahan dan komen sejujur2nya dan jika ada yang menentang akan saya tulis namanya di buku deathnote ini!

Semuanya : YAGAMI LIGHT-nya DEATHNOTE?! (JURINYA TAMBAH

MENGERIKAAAANNNNNNN!)

Luffy : tu buku absen ya?

Usop : bukan =_="

Light :pertandingan selanjutnya antara REINCIEL melawaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn Mr. 2 BON CLAAAYYYYY!

Reinciel : apa! Okama itu?!

Chibiterasu : aku kira member luffy aja.. jadi dy juga ikut?!

Uki : (untung tadi aku ga lawan dia)

Luffy : maju bon-chan!

.

Mr.2 yang banci alias bon clay itu memasuki lapangan dengan berputar2 dengan gaya

ballerina yang dia sebut _memori angsa musim kemarau _itu. Saking cepat putaran dari

kakinya, ia berhasil membuat lubang sejauh 70 meter dan lubangnya mengeluarkan air

panas!

.

Reinciel : (kaget) ternyata ini kekuatan Mr.2… …bisa mendeteksi onsen!

Anak2 BA : BUKAAAAAAANNN! ITU CUMA KEBETULAN! o

Usop : hahahhahahha kalian tidak tahu.. kalau tendangan mr.2 ini bisa membuat semburan magma dan membekukan kalian semua!

Anak2 BA : MASAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Usop ; itu benar… tapi boong :p

Anak2 BA : KURANG AJAR! KITA DITIPU OLEHNYA! REINCIEL, MAJU! KALAHKAN SI BANCI ITU

MR.2 : eke tahu kalian pengen sekali menikmati kecantikan eke lebih lama.. tapi tenang saja sehabis ini eke ada untuk kalian.. chuuuu 3 (melemparkan ciuman kearah cowok2 BA.. dan dengan sigap mereka menangkisnya dengan .. UKI!)

Uki : (Muntah darah dan tak sadarkan diri) dosa apa aku Tuhan.. teman2ku memperlakukanku seperti ini ….oh aku melihat surga….!

Rue : Uki sadar! Klo kamu ga sadar, sapa yang bakal jadi tameng lagi?

Furiez : huh baru kena segitu aja dah lemah… ga pantas dijadikan perisai

Uki : aku ga pengen jadi perisai … T^T

.

.

.

Sebastian : ok.. peserta silakan membawa hp ini(menyerahkan hp)

Mr.2 : hp? Untuk apa hp ini?

Reinciel : (mendekati Sebastian) sebby… ano.. no hpmu minta donk!

Sebastian : (bisik2) ntar kalau menang aku kasih deh (mengerlingkan mata)

Reinciel : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I Love Youuuuu!

Dari kejauhan….

Alice : Kok Rei seneng bgt ya…mereka ngomong apa?

Kuroinamida : Aku merasakan aura kejahatan dari Rei

Hanayuki : benar… sepertinya dia pengen memonopoli Sebastian sendirian

Rue : kalau aku lebih suka main poker ketimbang monopoli ^~^

Cew2 BA : =_="….maksud kami bukan gt kale

Kaname : kalian akan lari aral rintangan melewati Anime City ini. Diperbolehkan menggunakan hp untuk meminta bantuan sebanyak 3 kali… yaitu 50-50, phone a friend, and asti audience.

SEMUANYA : INI PERTANDINGAN ATAU KUIS MILLIONAIRE SIIIHH!

Light : yang protes sebutkan nama! (buka deathnote)

Semuanya : (terdiam)….

Kaname : baiklah .. pertandingan akan segera dimulai… para peserta bersiaplah!

Reinciel : oke demi no hp Sebastian aku akan berjuang (melakukan sedikit pemanasan)

Mr.2 : atas nama persahabatan dengan mugi-chan(luffy) aku akan berjuang (pake bedak n lipstick dengan sedikit mascara)

Anak2 BA : maju reeeeeeeeiiii! Tunjukkan kalau anak BA itu kuaaatttt!

Anak2 OP : Bon-chan tunjukkan kalau kita ini juga hebaaattttt!

Light : baik rutenya ialah sebagai berikut…

.

Anime gakuen swalayan danau gunung hutan Anime gakuen

.

Reinciel : Huooooooooo kenapa pas aku yang lomba rutenya panjang amaaaaattt

Mr.2 : hahahahhaha cuma segini.. eke mah biasa wakakkakakakkakka

Reinciel : sial.. beginikah perjalanan yang panjang meraih akang sebby tersayang… aku ga bakal kalaaaaaaahhh! 0

LIGHT : BERSIAAAPPP!... MULAIIIII!

.

.

.

Part 3

.

Begitu start, Reinciel dan Mr.2 lari sekencang- kencangnya menuju ke luar sekolah. Kaname segera naik helicopter dan melaporkan keadaan dari atas langit. Sedangkan anak2 BA dan OP menonton dari layer tancep yang dipasang Sebastian di tengah lapangan.

.

Sebastian : para penonton silakan mengambil tempat duduk terbaik kalian…

Chibiterasu : tempat duduk terbaik apaan.. ini sih lesehan namanya..

Furiez : di saat seperti ini.. Rue..!

Rue : Baiklah!

Rue mulai membawa sekotak makanan dan minuman dan ….. mulai menjajakannya keliling.

Rue : Snack2! Minuman dingin! Air mineral! Siapa mau beliii….!

Luffy : Hooooeee aku mau satu! Ada snack rasa daging ga? .

Rue : oh ada banyak! Ada daging sapi, kebo, buaya, kuda nil juga ada

Usop : Emangnya ada snack macam itu?

Rue : ada lah..ini produk terbaru…. Beli semua dapat diskon!

Luffy : kalau gt aku beli semuanyaaa!0

Rue : harga snack semuanya jadi 2 juta.. karena dapat diskon jadi… 3 juta ^~^

Nami : ITU BUKAN DISKON TAPI BUNGA! Luffy jangan dibeli 0

Luffy : telat! Aku dah makan semua (duduk kekenyangan)^~^

Nami : Gyaaaaaaaaaa! Uangku! 0

.

Nami memukul kepala luffy sampai benjol2. Luffy yang emang takut sama nami Cuma bisa pasrah wajahnya memar2 digebukin.

.

Chibiterasu : kenapa si Rue bisa jadi pedagang asongan?

Furiez : uang bt konsumsi kita aku pake modal usaha bt nambah keuangan kita

Chibiterasu : (pantes kita tadi cuma dapet minuman small size)

.

Sementara itu, Reinciel dan Mr.2 sudah memasuki pertengahan tempat pertandingan. Di

tengah perjalanan mereka melihat sebuah kotak. Kemudian hp mereka mulai berbunyi.

.

Kaname : ini kaname, saya akan memberikan intruksi untuk kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat kertas2 yang berisi hal2 yang harus kalian ketahui sebelum sampai di tujuan berikutnya. Silakan ambil 1.

Reinciel : (bisik2 lewat hp) eh kaname.. no hp kamu berapa sih?

.

Di tempat menonton…

.

Alice : Gyaaaaaaaaaa! Rei ternyata ingin memonopoli kaname-sama ku juga!

Kuroinamida : dikira dari sini kita ga denger apa yang dia bilang? Ntar kita kasih pelajaran!

Hanayuki : ga papa.. asal abang sebby milik bersama …

Mr.2 dan Reinciel mengambil sebuah kertas secara acak dari dalam kotak itu. Dan hal yang tertulis di salam kertas itu. Ternyata isinya adalah "daftar belanjaan"

Mr.2 : kalau yang begini sih biasa, akika dah sering 'meblanja' ke 'peken'

Reinciel : =_=" tahu jg dia bahasa lokal….

Kaname : itu adalah barang2 yang harus kalian cari di supermarket dan serahkan di kasir dalam waktu 30 menit terhitung sejak memasuki supermarket.

Reinciel : coba aku liat apa aja yang mesti aku beli…

.

DAFTAR BELANJAAN REI

Kolor polkadot pelangi

One piece

Kulkas panas

Sandal jepit bekas gigitan anjing

Cowok ganteng

Bintang di surga

.

Reinciel :APA PULA DAFTAR BELANJAANKU INIIIII!

Mr.2 : ah baru segitu aja..coba eke liat punya eke!

.

DAFTAR BELANJAAN Mr.2

Tv Cekung 50 inch

Philosopher stone

Cowok botak 5/8

Sepatu bekas gigitan waria

Ikan Tuna

Cinta Mati

.

Mr.2 : APA PULA PUNYA EIKEEEEE! 0

Reinciel : kaname ne beneran ga salah tulis?

Kaname : Hiks… kalian menuduhku…..Semuanya Apakah aku vampire pureblood yang mempesona ini bisa salah menulis daftar belanjaan?(menatap sedih)

Alice : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Itu ga mungkiiiiiinnn (nemplok di layer tancep mencium wajah kaname yang terlihat besar disana)

Kuroinamida : anooo.. alice….. kita lagi nonton..

Alice : Gomen,,,…

Hanayuki : ah alice mah suka lupa diri kalau liat kaname…(megang kaki sebby)

Kuroinamida&alice : KAMU JUGA!

Luffy : wah ada one piece di supermarket.. ternyata selama ini aku mencarinya kemana2 mengelilingi grand line… ternyata ada di supermarket.

Furiez : ternyata philosopher stone yang dicari ama selingkuhanku ada di supermarket juga.

Monday : sapa selingkuhanmu fur?

Furiez : Roy Mustang (FMA)

Chibiterasu : yang nyari kan si Edward bukan si mustang =_="

.

Sementara itu Reinciel dan Mr.2 yang masih berlari kencang akhirnya sampai di pos ke 2, supermarket. sesampai disana mereka mesti melakukan.. pemeriksaan metal di depan supermarket.

.

Petugas : baiklah silakan berbaris.. sebelum masuk lewati detector yang telah disediakan

Reinciel : kalau gitu aku urutan pertama!

Mr.2 : kok loe sih.. akika mau duluan! (sewot)

Reinciel : nama loe tu Mr.2.. jadi urutannya no.2..

Mr.2 : oh gitu (baru ingat).

.

Reinciel melewati detector logam itu.. dan detektornya berbunyi!

.

Petugas : aiitts! Anda telah terdeteksi mengandung logam.. anda harus mengeluarkan semua barang2 anda yang mengandung logam

Reinciel : cih.. baiklah( mengeluarkan ikat pinggang, gergaji, pisau, panci, sendok, spatula, dan juga palu)

Mr.2 : oe… loe mau masak atau mau bikin bangunan sih?

Reinciel : (malu merah merona) R.A.H.A.S.I.A..

Petugas : kalau begitu selanjutnya!

.

Mr.2 melewati detector dan….. **DUAAAAAAAAARRR! **Detektornya meledak!

.

Petugas : kenapa ini.. jangan2 anda telah benar2 terkontaminasi logam.. coba saya periksa bawaan anda!

Mr.2 : eke cuma bawa kosmetik aja kok!

Petugas : (memeriksa kosmetik Mr.2) ini.. kosmetik berbahaya..mengandung hydroquinone dan mercury yang mengandung unsur logam yang bereaksi dengan unsur seng dan besi .jadi seluruh tubuh anda sudah mengandung LOGAM! Anda harus mandi sebelum masuk supermarket ini!

Mr.2 : APAAA! KOSMETIK EIKE BARANG HARAAAAAAAAMM! (menangis meraung2 dan segera menuju toilet terdekat untuk mandi, tapi dia bingung lama sekali ketika melihat palang toiletnya..) hm.. kamar mandi okama yang mana ya?

.

Reinciel berhasil memasuki supermarket terlebih dahulu. Ternyata isi dari supermarket..sangatlah berbahaya! Bayangkan selain memajang barang2 yang tidak biasa.. ternyata duplikat artis jepang pun juga banyak bersliwer di supermarket.

.

Reinciel : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Itu Gazettee! Nightmare! Versaillles! kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa SURGAAAA! ^0^(mengelap mimisannya)

Kuroinamida : Rei jangan terpecah konsentrasimu! (tapi kalau pulang ntar bawain 1 ya)

Reinciel : ah habis lomba aja aku kesini lagi. Coba liat daftar belanjaanku.. pertama aku harus mencari kolor polkadot pelangi, hm.. yang polkadot pink punya senpai ponyo… jangan2 dia beli disini ya?

.

Baru saja Rei selesai bergumam sendiri tiba2 lewat seorang cowok yang mirip dengan vokalis Laruku yang hanya memakai kolor polkadot pelangi sedang bergaya sok keren depan kaca etalase sambil mengunyah wortel.

.

: Aduh aku makin suka deh liat perutku yang seksi ini..(memandang tubuhnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat). Bener kata dokter harus rajin makan sayur biar ga sembelit lagi.

Reinciel : (lari dengan nafas mengebu-gebu) DUPLIKAT HYDESAMAAAAAAAAA! 0

: GYAAAAA! SAPA KAMUUU! 0 "

.

Reinciel menciumnya bertubi- tubi, memasukkan cowok ganteng tadi ke dalam karung, mengikatnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. Kemudian dia memberi tanda cek pada daftar belanjaannya ..cowok ganteng dan kolor polkadot pelangi.

.

Mr.2 yang habis mandi di keran air minum tengah taman(karena bingung ga ada kamar mandi okama) segera masuk ke dalam supermarket. Pertama yang dia cari ialah KOSMETIK!

.

Mr.2 : eke dah ga mau lagi tertipu iklan barang2 impor n juga murah. Eke mau cari kosmetik yang bebas logam dan kandungan naturalnya 100%. (melihat2 kosmetik).

Petugas yg tadi : (kebetulan lewat) Oi banci, kamu lagi beli kosmetik ya! Dah ganteng kayak gt.. jangan berias lagi.. BERTOBATLAH!

Mr.2 : grrrrrrrrr. …!eke ga suka dikuliahin cowok tulen! OKAMA KENPO!

.

Mr.2 melancarkan serangan kenponya tapi berhasil dihindari oleh petugas itu. Petugas itu membalas dengan tendangan.. tapi sepatunya digigit oleh Mr.2. dan Mr.2 membalas dengan menendang wajah petugas itu.

.

Petugas : cih… hebat juga kau banci…

.

Topi petugas itu terjatuh.. dan kepala petugas itu.. botak 4/8..

.

Mr.2 : kebetulan sekali.. bersiaplah kau! ANO NATSU NO HI NO MEMOIR (memori musim panas itu)!

.

Mr.2 berhasil mengalahkan petugas itu, dan dengan cepat ia membeli pisau cukur dan membotaki 1/8 kepala petugas itu..

.

Mr.2 : Sip! Cowok kepala botak 5/8 dan sepatu bekas gigitan waria..(bekas

gigitan sendiri)….. check!

.

Mr.2 memasukkan petugas itu beserta sepatunya ke dalam karung dan menaruhnya di keranjang belanjaan. Sementara itu Reinciel mulai kebingungan di depan alat2 elektronik.

.

Reinciel : hm.. aku mesti beli kulkas panas.. tapi kulkas disini semuanya dingin...hm…. Jadi bingung

Mr.2 : (tiba2 ada di samping) hm…eke juga bingung.. tv 50 inch cekung tu yang mana ya..

Reinciel : (kaget) sejak kapan loe ada disini! Dah berapa barang loe kumpulin!

Mr.2 : eke ga mau bilang.. yang pasti lebih banyak dari loe weeeeeeeeeekkk :p

Reinciel :grrrrrrrr….. kesel banget gue liat muka loe.. Bersiaplah!(mengeluarkan

palu 1 ton)

Mr. : hayo sini loe (bersiap dengan gaya angsa)

.

Reinciel melancarkan serangan dari atas.. dan ciat! Mr.2 melayang berputar2 menukik kearah Reinciel.. tapi reinciel berhasil menghindar! Mr.2 menabrak kumpulan Tv. Reinciel melanjutkan serangan.. tapi Mr.2 mengambil kulkas terdekat sebagai tameng dan **Duar! **Terjadi ledakan.

.

Mr.2 : Ukh! Sialan.. make up eke jadi rusak.. eh ini….

Reinciel : sialan tu Okama… eh ini…

.

Mereka melihat sekitar dan baru sadar kalau hasil perkelahian mereka menghasilkan KULKAS PANAS DAN TV CEKUNG!

.

Reinciel : Horeeeeeeeee! Arigatou ne Okama-chan

Mr.2 : sankyuu ne Rei-chan.. (berpelukan)

Reinciel :(mengambil kulkas) aku duluan ya~~~

Mr.2 : hati2 di jalan ya Rei-chaann~~ ano.. selanjutnya… (memandang tumpukan Tv cekung tadi) ….yang mana yang 50 inch? Ah aku beli meteran dulu ah!

.

Selagi Mr.2 beli meteran di rak pertukangan, di tempat menonton….

.

Luffy : Bon-chan berjuanglah!

Zorro : bodoh sekali dia.. 50 inch ja ga tahu (menguap)

Usop & Franky : EMANGNYA LOE TAHU?!

Chibiterasu : coba aku yang tadi bertanding

Monday : emangnya kenapa bos.,.?

Chibiterasu : tadi dilayar…pas Rei lagi belanja.. aku melihat duplikat Yui dan ALOIDAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! (guling2 di tanah) kenapa bukan aku? (~)

Semua :(kalau bos yang kesana ga bakal pulang2 n kita pasti kalah) =_="

Alice : Rei tumben ya mau berjuang kayak gt

Kuroinamida : seperti yang aku bilang tadi.. dia punya maksud tersembunyi…

Hanayuki : apakah berhubungan dengan akang sebby?

.

Cewek2 itu melirik kearah Sebastian. Sebastian yang sadar akan perhatian, langsung

memandang ke langit dan menyibakkan rambutnya..alhasil cewek2 itu tepar mimisan.

.

Alice : Ukh dahsyat pesonamu kang Sebby…(mengelap mimisannya)

Kuroinamida : Walau kehabisan darah aku ga bakal menyesal melihatmu terus sebbychan.

Hanayuki : Bertahanlah teman2.. kita mesti tetep 'hidup' untuk 'menikmati' kegantengannya lebih lanjut.

Furiez : ah baru segitu aja kalian dah tepar (dah masang infus dari tadi)

Mereka : (senpai lebih parah lagi) =_="

.

Di supermarket…

.

Reinciel : luk luk luk,,~~ sini anjing manisss~~~

.

Reinciel sedang menjulurkan sandal pada anjing di bagian binatang peliharaan. Namun karena anjingnya Golden yang begitu bersahabat.. sandalnya bukannya digigit.. malah dijilat2.

.

Reinciel : aduh Goldy (baru kasih nama tadi) kenapa sih sandalku dijilat2… apa kakiku begitu manis?

Goldy : Guk Guk!

Mr.2 : (kebetulan lewat) tu artinya manis + asem cenat cenut.

Reinciel : selain bahasa lokal dia tahu bahasa anjing juga =_="

Mr.2 : hahahhahahha.. eke kan dah sering pawaii keliling dunia… hm.. daftar eke selanjutnya….. ikan tuna.. gampang!

.

Mr.2 melihat kearah tempat jualan ikan. Tapi sekarang lagi sale besar2an. Para ibu2 sudah saling sikut berdesak2an mengambil ikan2 yang ada. Mr.2 yang sempat bengong segera berlari dan mencoba masuk ke dalam kerumunan ibu2 itu.. tapi ia terpental berkali2

.

Mr.2 : Sialan! Akan eke tunjukkan kalau Okama itu punya semangat ibu2

rumah tangga! 0

.

Reinciel yang akhirnya berhasil membuat si Goldy mengigit sandalnya menatap Mr.2 yang memasuki kerumunan ibu2 itu dengan tatapan mata kagum. Sambil melihat ibu2 yang terpental2 oleh semangat Mr.2 itu, ia menulis tanda check di daftar belanjaannya sambil bilang "Sugeeee~~~". Selanjutnya mereka mencari lagi barang yang ada dalam daftar belanjaan.

.

Reinciel : one piece? Gila dimana aku bakalan menemukannya? (nelpon kaname) halo kaname… boleh aku bertanya?

Kaname : Iya ada apa Rei?

Reinciel : berapa?

Kaname : =_="

Alice : Rei! Begitu keraskah keinginanmu merebut kaname-sama ku?

Hanayuki : sabar2 alice.. tenangkan jiwamu

Reinciel : ah aku becanda.. maw tanya.. apa semua daftar belanjaan ini dijual n bisa ditemuin di supermarket ini?

Kaname : tentu saja… tinggal kreatifitasnya rei aja untuk menemukannya

Reinciel : oh gt.. thanks ya (menutup Hp). Tapi dimana aku bisa menemukan one piece? Bentuknya aja aku ga tahu =_=".. oh ya aku bisa minta bantuan kan? Kalau gt phone a friend.

Kaname : baiklah Rei menggunakan Phone a friend. Silakan rei sapa yang ingin kau hubungi?

Reinciel : klo boleh akang sebby (malu)

Cew2 Ba : Reiiii! Jangan menguasai sebby sendirian!

Reinciel : ga lah… ano.. senpai Furiez ..

Furiez : ttg One piece? Begini.. one piece itu…..(bisik2)

Reinciel : wakatta! Arigatou senpai! (bergegas mencari barang yang dimaksud)

.

Sedangkan mr.2…

.

Mr.2 : Philosopher stone dah eke dapetin.. apa pula ne cinta mati?

Furiez : Hah? Okama itu udah dapet Philosopher stone? Kapan?

Luffy : hahahahha itulah kehebatan bon-chan.. ga usah pake bantuan…

Ussop : so pasti lah .. ga kayak anak2 BA bego semua

Anak2 Ba : GRRRR.. KITA TERSINGGUNG!

Sebastian : ada telpon dari Mr.2 untuk anak2 OP.. phone a friend

Mr.2 : ano.. mw tanya… Cinta mati itu apa sih?

Anak2 BA : KATANYA TADI GA BAKAL PAKE BANTUAN!

Sanji : cih,... Kita jadi keliatan bodoh dihadapan mereka.

Luffy : Bon-chan.. aku ga tahu apa tu cinta mati.. sejenis makanan ya?

Brook : aku tahu! Itu judul lagu the Virgin. Beli aja albumnya

Mr.2 : Oh gt.. thanks Bro!

Anak2 OP : KATANYA TADI GA TAHU LAGU LOKAL! 0

Brook : aku penggemar dara n mitha (malu2)

Alice : bagaimana nasib Rei ya?

Kuroinamida : tenang.. dia pasti baik2 saja.. tapi sementara itu.. ALICE! Bantu aku melepaskan hanayuki dari kaki Sebastian!

Hanayuki :(memeluk erat kaki Sebastian) Gyaaaaaaaaaa! Ga maaaaaaauuuuu!(ditarik2 olek kuroinamida n alice)

Sebastian : Oh… Tuan Muda Ciel.. apakah mungkin sebuah kesalahan aku menjadi juri disini.. ketampananku begitu membius semuanya.. aku memang setan yang berdosa…

Cow2 BA : OI SETAN KEMBALILAH KE NERAKA! SOK GANTENG BGT SIH!

.

.

.

Waktu sudah berlalu 25 menit. Sisa lagi 5 menit. Mr.2 yang sudah mengumpulkan daftar

belanjaan paling dulu segera berlari ke kasir. Di kasir sudah menunggu Kaname.

.

Mr.2 : akika sudah bawa akika punya daftar belanjaan

Kaname : baiklah saya akan cek…. Tv Cekung 50 inch

Mr.2 : Ada! (mengeluarkan Tv cekung 50 inch)

Kaname : Philosopher stone?

Mr.2 : Ada! (mengeluarkan batu yang dibungkus kertas yang berisi filosofi2 yunani)

Anak2 BA : NANIIII! ITU PHILOSOPHER STONE?!

Kaname : oke.. bisa diterima…

Anak2 BA : APAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Furiez : cih, kreatif juga dia…!

Luffy : hebat kau bon-chan!

Kaname : hm… selanjutnya.. cowok botak 5/8

Mr.2 : sudah saya sediakan beserta dan sepatu gigitan waria (mengeluarkan

petugas tadi dari dalam karung)

Kaname : oke… lalu ikan tuna..

Mr.2 : Ini dia (menunjukkan sushi tuna)

Kaname : kenapa bisa sushi?

Mr.2 : begini ceritanya.. tadi eke berhasil mengalahkan ibu2 itu… tapi keasikan bertarung.. jam sale nya jadi kelewatan.. ikan tuna yang harganya 500 berry jadi 500 juta.. eke ga sanggup bayar.. jadi eke mencari kepala tuna yang dibuang di tempat sampah.. eke jadikan sushi ^~^

Kaname : hmmm…..(berpikir)

Anak2 BA : TIDAK BISA DITERIMAAAA! JANGAN LOLOSKAN DIA!

Kaname : bisa diterima!

Anak2 BA : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Mr.2 : yes! Akhirnya taktik eke berhasil!

Kaname : selanjutnya cinta mati.,.. hm..sepertinya barangnya dah tepat.. Mr. 2 berhak melanjutkan ke post berikutnya!

Mr.2 : Horeeeeeeeeeeeee! Eike duluaaaann!

Anak2 BA : SIALAAAAAAAANNNNN! OKAMA ITU LOLOS!

Anak2 Op : maju bon-chaaannn!

Ussop : hahahhahahahha kami sudah menunjukkan kalau anggota kami juga hebat!

Anak2 BA : MR.2 BUKAN ANGGOTA MU KALEEEE!

Reinciel yang baru datang langsung diberhentikan oleh kaname.

Reinciel : apakah aku telat kaname?

Kaname : tidak.. aku hanya ingin mengecek barang2mu…

Reinciel : barang2 ku antara lain….

Kaname : tunjukkan one piece saja.

Reinciel : eh? Ini….

.

Reinciel menunjukkan one piece….. sebuah baju daster (one piece kan jg jenis baju :p)

.

Kaname : baiklah.. kamu lolos!

Anak2 OP : NANI?! KENAPA BISA LANGSUNG LOLOS?!

Luffy : jadi one piece itu daster..jadi aku selama ini berpetualangan cari

daster?! (shock)

Nami : aku yakin bukan itu =_="

Reinciel : kok bisa aku lolos gt aja kaname?

Kaname : karena….. aku sudah melihat perjuanganmu Rei. Aku sangat terharu.. jd kuloloskan.

Reinciel : arigatou kaname (meluk kaname)

Alice : Hueeeeeeeeee! Reiii! Teganya kau ingin merebut kaname ku!

Furiez : sabar2 alice.. demi kemenangan…

.

Setelah dinyatakan lolos, Reinciel mengejar ketinggalannya menuju post ke-3.. namun sebelum itu.. itu pergi ke pengiriman paket kilat di sebelah supermarket dan mengirim bungkusan karung berisi duplikat vokalis laruku yang berhasil ditangkapnya tadi langsung ke rumahnya. Reinciel yang ketinggalan akhirnya sampai di post berikutnya… danau! Tapi ketika ia melihat kearah samping Mr.2 masih bengong di sisi danau.

.

Reinciel : (sebenarnya males nanya) Okama-chan… kenapa kau masih disini…

Mr.2 : rei-chan… liat papan itu.

.

Reinciel melihat kearah papan ditunjuk Mr.2 . terdapat tulisan "bagi peserta silakan

menyebrangi danau ini dengan cara apapun"

.

Reinciel : toh cuma itu doank.. kenapa emangnya?

Mr.2 : eke ga bisa berenang…. Devil fruit user cannot swim….

Reinciel : (beuh… sekarang pake bahasa inggris dia) sewa aja perahu bebek2 disana (menunjuk ke kumpulan perahu bebek2 di samping danau)

Mr.2 : itu masalahnya… tidak ada yang berkepala angsa…=_="

Anak2 OP : EMANGNYA PENTING YA! CEPET NYEBRANG SANA! 0

Mr.2 : eke ga suka kalau pake kepala itik.. itik itu buruk rupa…. Eke kan seindah angsa.. ~

Anak2 BA : LOE EMANG BURUK RUPA!.0

Reinciel : ya udah terserah loe aja.. gue mau naik perahu itu saja…(reinciel langsung naik ke salah satu perahu bebek itu dan mulai ngayuh dengan cepat ke tengah danau)

Mr.2 : aduh gimana nih.. eike ketinggalan… ah minta bantuan ah~~~

Anak2 Op : MASALAH GINI AJA LOE MINTA BANTUAN?! 0

Mr.2 : (menelpon) halo.. eke mau menggunakan bantuan asti audience..

Kaname : baiklah.. apa yang ingin anda tanyakan kepada anak OP?

Mr.2 : begini.. ada perahu itik, kebo, buaya, tokek, dan belut… kira2 akika pake yang mana ya?

Anak2 OP :YANG MANA AJA TERSERAH! 0

Sebastian : mohon diisi pollingnya….

Anak2 OP :KAGAK MAU!0

Light : yang protes angkat tangan (buka deathnote)

Anak2 Op : Hiiiiiiiiiii… oke2…. (takut)

.

Akhirnya mereka pemungutan suara dan diumumkan oleh yagami light.

.

Light : oke saya akan umumkan… itik 2%... kebo 16% , buaya 18%, tokek 60%, belut 4%

Mr.2 : oh.. yang tokek yang menang.,.. tapi eke ga suka tokek.. jadi eke naik yang kepala itik aja!

Anak2 Op : **KALAU GT APA GUNANYA TADI MINTA BANTUAN?! 0**

(ngamuk)

Mr.2 : oke.. eke naik yang ini( naik ke kapal bebek2 warna pink) ano.. liat sekeliling perahu.. mana staternya? Rem? Gas? Persneling?

Anak2 Op : LOE BEGO BANGET SIHH!

Mr.2 : HAAHHAHAAHAHa eke becanda kale… eke tahu ne dikayuh.. dengan kekuatan kaki eke yang indah n lincah ini.. eke akan mengejar Reichan…!

.

Sementara itu di tengah danau Reinciel…

.

Reinciel : weleh2…. Capek amat.. ga dapet istirahat.. dari tadi lari mulu.. tapi ntar pas pulang ada yang mijitin..khukhukhu~~~

Mr.2 : MiNGGIR2!

.

Mr.2 melesat dengan perahunya mendahului Reinciel. Reinciel yang kaget terkena semburan air dari samping (gara2 kayuhan kaki Mr.2 yang begitu cepatnya) jatuh ke danau.

.

Reinciel : Sialaaaan Okama itu ! benar2 ga bisa diajak bertarung adil! Waduh gawat! (melihat perahunya bolong) wah ga bisa dipakai lagi neh! Untung gue perenang handal waktu SMA..,… Tunggu Okama jelek! (mulai berenang gaya bebas)

Mr.2 : nyahahahhahahha…. Sapapun tahu kalau kaki eke itu sangat kuat!

.

Apalagi untuk mengayuh itik macam gini.. dah sering eke lomba lari waktu razia di GATSU

.

Anak2 BA : DIA TAHU GATSU JUGA ?!(kaget)

Mr.2 : hahahhahahahaha…. Sebentar lagi sampai….e ano.. itu apa ya….

.

Tiba2 sesuatu muncul dari dalam danau..begitu besar, buas, dan ganas… dan benda itu

dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekat kearah Mr.2 dan Reinciel

.

Mr.2 dan Reinciel : BENDA APA ITUUUUUU ?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 4

.

Benda besar yang menuju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Mr.2 dan Reinciel itu ternyata adalah…..FREEDOM GUNDAM!

.

Semuanya : NANIIIIIIIII ?!.. FREEDOM GUNDAM!

Mr.2 : apa itu.. eke ga tahu… robot besi guede bgt!

Reinciel : Kenapa Gundam bisa ada di danau? Eh liat ada yang keluar dari robot itu!

.

Seseorang muncul dari dalam gundam.. ia seorang lelaki berambut pirang..bersayap hitam… tubuhnya dibasahi keringat yang terlihat berkilauan diterpa matahari… dia adalah…. FOLGORE (Gash Bell)

.

Anak2 BA : Naniiiiiiiiiiiiii?! FOLGORE?! SEJAK KAPAN

DIA PUNYA SAYAP?!

Folgore : Huallow bambina~~ kalian semuanya merindukan aku kan?

Reinciel : Folgore-sama!

Mr.2 : kau kenal dia rei-chan?

Reinciel : dia tu anak kelas sebelah yang 'digandrungi' para2 cew.

Anak2 BA : BUKANNYA PENGEN DIBUNUH CEW2?!

Reinciel : anyway.. folgore kok bs naik gundam?

Folgore : kemarin kan si kira yamato(gundam seed) ga punya duit, jadi dia gadai ne freedom gundam kepadaku. Trus pas kupake ga bisa mengendarai jadi kecebur ke danau ini.

Mr.2 : eke ga butuh bacot ente… ente segera enyah dari depan eke!

Reinciel : sekarang pake bahasa arab dia =_="

Folgore : Oh~~~ Bambina….. teganya kalian mengusirku.. tapi sebelum aku pergi..ijinkan aku menari dengan lagu yang paling aku sukai

Reinciel : Lagu tetsu no folgore?

Folgore : Bukan.. tapi… Poco2… ~ palenggang pata pata.. parapi goyang picapica~

.

Folgore melenggangkan pantatnya goyang gergaji dengan lagu poco2. Reinciel dan Mr.2 langsung muntah darah dan tenggelam ke dasar danau. Para peserta yang nonton semuanya ketularan dapet 'damage' yang sangat tinggi

.

Anak2 BA : GYAAAAAAAAAAA! MATAKU TERBAKAR! 0

ANAK2 OP : HIDUNGKU BERDARAH!

Luffy : PERUTKU LAPAAAAAAAAAARR!

Semuanya : GA NYAMBUNG TAHU! 0

Alice : efeknya emang dahsyat (membalut matanya dengan perban)

Hanayuki : aku bersumpah ga mau liat lagi tu orang (pake kacamata item)

Kuroinamida : untung tadi aku ga liat (tadi ke kamar mandi)

Furiez : gyaaaaa! Gimana neh.. rei tenggelam.. juri gimana neh?

Luffy : Bon-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannn~~~ aku akan menyelamatkanmu!(baru akan lari langsung dipukul nami)

Nami : kamu mau ikut tenggelam sama si banci kaleng itu?

Sebastian : tenang para peserta.. mengenai hal ini.. kami akan mengirim tim SAR untuk mencari keberadaan mereka.. jadi hasil pertandingan 'DRAW'. sekarang Peserta selanjutnya akan melanjutkan rute yang belum sempat dilalui tadi. Untuk itu kita akan istirahat 5 menit.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.. matahari sudah tenggelam. Burung gagak sudah pulang ke sarang. Semuanya mendirikan tenda di lapangan. Anak2 BA sudah menghidupkan lampu petromak dan juga lilin sebagai penerangan. Sedangkan anak2 OP membuat api unggun. Sebastian kemudian mengumumkan nama peserta selanjutnya.

.

Sebastian : baiklah yang bertanding selanjutnya ialah alice melawan ussop!

Alice : kok aku dapetnya dimalam hari sih?

Ussop : hahahhaha buat orang sehebat kapten ussop! malampun bukan halangan..

Anak2 op : boong..tu kakinya gemeteran (nunjuk kaki usop yang gemetaran)

Ussop : diam kalian! Aku lagi menakuti lawan. 0

Light : baiklah.. bentar lagi kalian akan dijemput oleh kaname menuju start yaitu kaki gunung.

Alice : kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku dijemput abang kaname… naik helicopter … romantisnyaa~ =3=

Ussop : hahahahha buat kapten ussop helicak aja kecil.. apalagi helicopter.

.

Tiba2 datang suara menderu dari arah luar sekolah.. kaname datang dengan gagahnya,mengibaskan rambutnya yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya bulan. Tapi dia naik…

.

Kaname : silakan alice n ussop naik!

Semuanya : VESPPPAAAAAA?! 0 !

Light : benar.. penghematan untuk nyewa tim SAR tadi jadi cukup vespa ini saja…

Kaname : (senyum) silakan milih..mau naik yang mana? (menunjuk vespa2 butut warna loreng dan motif babi hutan)

Alice : kok ga ada yang bagus sih motifnya.. T^T

Kaname : tapi ini kan motif kesukaanku (menatap sedih alice)

Alice : (kyaaaaaaa,… kaname-sama.. jangan menatapku sedih seperti itu) ah ga kok.. motifnya bagus.

Ussop : wakakakkaa pria itu seleranya buruk banget.. ADUH! (digebuk alice)

Alice : enak aja! Selera kaname-sama tu selalu bagus tahu

Anak2 BA : (alice memaksakan dirinya.. padahal kaname tu seleranya kampung)

Kaname :karena alice sudah membelaku.. silakan naik yang ini saja (menunjuk yang motif loreng)

Alice : oh ini yang paling bagus ya mesinnya?

Kaname : ga sih.. cuma suka warnanya.. agak liar gt

Anak2 BA : SUKA YANG LIAR? JANGAN2 DIA DARI HUTAN?! 0

Sebastian : baiklah.. silakan peserta berangkat ke tempat yang telah ditentukan dengan kendaraan yang disiapkan.

.

Alice dan ussop menaiki vespa aneh itu dengan susah payah dan baru sampai keesokan harinya karena kecepatan vespa itu 10 meter/ menit. Sesampainya di kaki gunung….

.

Alice : weleh2.. dari kemarin akhirnya baru pagi ini sampainya.. nyebelin bgt

Ussop : aku setuju denganmu kawan..(capek)

Alice : SAPA YANG BERKAWAN DENGANMU, HUH!

Kaname : baiklah.. sekarang akan saya mulai perlombaannya.. startnya dari sini

Alice : chotto matte… aku baru sampai sini… langsung lomba?

Ussop : benar! Belum sarapan, belum mandi, belum pup,.. jangan asal mulai aja donk!

Light : (yang ternyata ikut ke tempat pertandingan) kalian protes ya? (bawa deathnote)

Alice&ussop : hiiiiiiiiiii… oke2… (nyerah)

Kaname : baiklah kalian lihat gunung yang akan kalian daki ini.. diatap ada check point berupa kuil… yang harus kalian lakukan ialah bunyikan loncengnya.

Ussop : ah aku kayaknya pernah dengar.. kalau berdoa pas diatas gunung ini terus bunyikan loncengnya 3x impian kita pasti bakal terkabul

Alice : ah pasti boong tu~~ =3=

Kaname : tidak, itu benar.. setahun yang lalu aku kesini berdoa agar wasirku sembuh.. alhasil besok nya sembuh!

Semuanya : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! Benarkah itu?!

Alice : hueeeeeee kaname-sama ku pernah kena wasir T^T

Chibiterasu : kenapa ga aku aja yang lombaaa hueeee T^T

Furiez : (kami tahu kalau bos yang lomba pasti ntar minta jadi pacarnya aloida (=_=")

Alice : (aku akan mohon supaya kaname jadi pacarku ah~~)yosh! Aku akan berusaha

Ussop : (aku minta dijadikan kapten di kapal ah~~) aku juga ga mau kalah

Kaname : baiklah, pertandingan… DIMULAI!

.

Alice dan ussop segera berlari mendaki keatas… baru berlari setengah menit.. mereka langsung bengong melihat sekitar.

.

Alice& ussop : GUNUNGNYA BERSALJUUUUU?! 0

Kaname : benar! Kalian harus mendaki dalam keadaan dingin ini .. berjuanglah!

Ussop : sialan loe kaname… ga bilang dari tadi ADUUH!(dipukul alice)

Alice : jangan hina kaname-samaku! (tapi bener juga…. Ga dibilang dari awal.. aku ga bawa pakaian hangat…)

Ussop : aku akan terus berlari biar badanku hangat.. hiaaaaatttt (lari sekencang2nya )

Alice : huaaa.. aku juga ga mau kalaaahh (lari mengejar ussop)

.

Sementara itu, …

.

Ponyo : aduuuh.. akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan diri (membalut perban ke dirinya sendiri…) loe.. sapa mumi itu? (menunjuk mumi yang diduduki oleh chibiterasu, furiez dan monday)

Furiez : ini? Kalau kamu macam2 lagi.. akan jadi tempat duduk no.2

Chibiterasu : ga empuk fur, keras bgt….

Monday : ya mw gimana lagi.. tempat duduk nya kurus gini

.

Ponyo memperhatikan mumi itu ternyata itu uki yang dibalut kain kafan. Dalam hati ponyo bersyukur tidak seperti uki.

.

Hanayuki : kok aku ga liat rue.? Kemana dia?(padahal mau beli snack lagi)

Furiez : rue punya tugas penting..

Kuroinamida : tugas penting? Jangan2…

Alice dan ussop berhasil lari setengah perjalanan menuju puncak.. tapi karena badai salju. mereka berhenti karena kedinginan.

Alice : aduuuuuuuuuuuhh dingin bangeeettt!

Ussop : benar! Saking dinginnya aku bisa buat sumpit dari ingusku

Alice : aduh apa tidak ada yang bisa digunakan untuk menghangatkan diri?!

.

Tiba2 pandangan alice tertuju pada sebuah stand di tengah gunung itu.. sebuah stand

berdiri di tengah badai salju.. dan disana ada rue!

.

Rue : hualoow ! ^0^

Alice : RUE? KENAPA KAMU DISINI?!

Rue : aku?.. jualan ^~^

Ussop : LOE JUALAN DISINI?!

Rue : kata furiez pasti laku disini.. jadi aku nurut aja

.

Chibiterasu : kamu suruh dia jualan disana fur?

Furiez : yoi.. biasanya barang bt bertahan hidup harganya pasti mahal

Kuroinamida : sudah kuduga =_="

Hanayuki : pantas dari tadi rue ngilang gitu aja.

.

Alice : (kamu emang selalu menuruti keinginan senpai yang aneh itu) jual apa

rue?

Rue : aku cuma jual jaket bulu 1 buah, sepatu hangat sebelah aja, sarung

tangan sebelah aja, terus topi hangat bolong atasnya ^~^

ALICE : GA ADA BARANG YANG BENER NEEHHH?!

Ussop : ah jual aja semuanya untukku!

Rue : kata senpai furiez.. aku mesti jual dengan adil.. jadi masing2 dapat 2 barang..

Ussop : yang paling penting tu jaket nya.. aku beli jaket n sepatunya

Alice : enak aja.. aku juga mau tahu! (berkelahi)

Rue : sudah2.. kita undi saja…

.

Rue mengocok undian dan hasilnya alice mendapat jaket bulu dan sarung tangan sebelah. Sedangkan ussop dapat sepatu setengah dan topi bolong atasnya.

.

Alice : biar dapat baju tapi kakiku serasa mati rasa ~

Ussop : tubuhku malah ga berasa apa2 x

Alice : harganya berapa?

Rue : buat alice dah dimasukkan utangnya ke kas.. nanti senpai furiez yang ngitung.

Alice : oh gt…

Ussop : kalau punyaku ne berapa?

Rue : harganya 6 juta berry

Anak2 OP : NANI?! 6 JUTA BERRY?!

Nami : uang hadiah kita cuma 5 juta.. kita rugi donk sekalipun menang!

(marah2)

Ussop : kalau gitu kasih aku diskon kek,,

Rue : 5.000.000 berry didiskon 2 % jadi bayar aja 500.00 rupiah ^~^

Semuanya : kami tidak mengerti hitung2anmu Rue =_="

Rue : udah ya teman2 met berjuang aja… aku pulang dulu (langsung membereskan standnya dan naik jetski model terbaru keatas bukit.)

Alice : Hueeee rueee.. aku mau nebeeengg!

Ussop : aku juga mauuuu!

.

Tapi karena Rue nge-drift dengan begitu cepatnya alice dan ussop tidak dapat mengejarnya.

.

Alice : ukh Rue demit banget sama aku…!

Ussop : sialan tu bocah, awas dia kalau ketemu di puncak!

.

Selagi mereka menggerutu tiba2 muncul seseorang dari semak2 belukar dia adalah…. FOLGORE.

.

Folgore : (nyanyi)~saya si putri, si putri sinden panggung (goyang patah2)

Ussop : MATAKU TERBAKAR! HIDUNGKU BERDARAH! KULITKU

MENGELUPAS!0

Alice : aku ga papa tuh (dari tadi dah pake perban di mata begitu liat folgore)

Folgore : huallow.. kalian juga tersesat disini?

Ussop : LOE KALI YANG TERSESAT ! btw.. bukannya kamu yang buat rei dan bon-chan tenggelam?

Folgore : oh kalian temennya mereka ya.. gara mereka aku jadi dikejar tim SAR! Popularitasku hancur sebagai artis kawakan..! kalian harus membayarnya! (bersiap dengan kuda2)

Alice :Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Toloooonggg! Ada orang hentaaiii!

Folgore : enak aja aku ga hentai.. cuma sedikit echii

.

Tiba2 datang seseorang yang berkilauan dari kejauhan. Saljupun tidak bisa menyembunyikan pesonanya. dia datang membawa sekop, ia adalah kaname .

.

Alice : kaname-sama… kau datang menolongku?

Kaname : tentu saja alice (nyanyi)~ tak usah kau cari makna hadirnya diriku.. aku

disini untukmu. Mungkin memberi arti cinta pada dirimu, aku disini

untukmu~ (dewa 19: aku disini untukmu)

Ussop : sok sekali tu orang (nyanyi)~dia pikir dia yang paling hebat… merasa

paling pintar dan paling kuat( sherina)

Alice : oh pahlawanku (nyanyi)~ini cinta terakhir yang ingin kurajut hanya

dengan kamu ~(anang syahrini)

Folgore :ah jangan percaya dengan kebusukannya yang tersembunyi di balik wajah

tampannya. (nyanyi)~dasar kau keong racun.. baru kenal dah ngajak

tidur~

Kaname : ukh dasar kau penjahat. Ga tahu pesonaku yang begitu dahsyat

.(nyanyi)~aku adalah lelaki yang tak kenal lelah mencari wanita

~(Samson:naluri lelaki)

Alice : kyaaaaaaaa kanameeee~~~ (nyanyi)~kau adalah darahku, kau adalah

jantungku(andra n the backbone)

rue : (tiba2 lewat)~ INSYAFLAH WAHAI MANUSIA~~~

semuanya : *shock terdiam*

kaname : ehem… folgore kau ditahan karena mengganggu jalannya pertandingan

folgore : hah? Aku cuma bergoyang aja.. apanya yang mengganggu?

Alice : tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kau telah membuat Rei jadi gagal dalam lomba

Ussop :(aku sih ga masalah toh si banci iu bukan kelompokku)

Folgore : aku ga mau tanggung jawab! 0 (kabur)

Semuanya : woooii tunggu!

.

Folgore terus berlari sampai puncak gunung dan entah bagaimana dia bisa kabur dan menghilang. Alice, ussop, kaname, dan Rue(yang naik jetski) tidak bisa mengejarnya.

.

Kaname : dia kabur.. hebat juga dia

Alice : (baru sadar) eh kita ngejar tu orang..ga kerasa sampai di puncak

Ussop : benar juga ya..(liat kearah kuil) ITU KUILNYA!(lari secepat kilat)

Alice : tunggu akuuuu! (mengejar ussop)

Ussop : (menarik lonceng) akhirnya aku mendapatkannya.. semoga aku jadi kapten kapal

Alice :(ikut2an narik lonceng)aku pengen jadian ama kaname…

Ussop : cewek gila lepasin.. aku duluan tahu!

Alice : dasar hidung jemuran.. aku yang duluan!

.

Alice dan ussop rebutan menarik lonceng itu hingga loncengnya putus. Tiba2 dari dalam kuil muncul roket setinggi 20 meter .

.

SEMUANYA : APA ITUUUUUUUUUUUU?!

Kaname : GAWATTT! Itu adalah bom roket untuk penghancuran sekolah .. kalian telah memicunya dengan memutuskan loncengnya.

SEMUANYA :NANIIIIIIIIII?!

Alice : Bagaimana ini?

.

Roket segera meluncur kearah anime gakuen dengan kecepatan tinggi. Anak2 BA dan anak2 OP segera lari dari sana.. dan **DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! **Semuanya meledak dan hangus terbakar.

.

Chibiterasu : weleh2 ini pertandingan apa sih.. kenapa pula ada roket penghancur seperti itu.

Furiez : itu diciptakan kalau2 sekolah kita diserang bootlegger.

Monday : tapi ga segitunya kale..

Luffy : sugooooiii~~~~ (menatap kagum ledakan tadi)

Chopper : keren ya luffy (ikutan kagum)

Luffy n chopper _: _iya.. keren banget KEMBANG API tadi *~*

Nami : ITU BUKAN KEMBANG API TAHU! 0

Sebastian : untung saya tidak terkena ledakan tadi

Semuanya : KAMU DARI MANA SAJA TADI?!

Sebastian : melindungi kegantenganku dari ledakan tadi

Semuanya : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..

.

Sementara itu di gunung…

.

Alice : bagaimana keadaan teman2ku?

Ussop : iya . bagaimana keadaan luffy cs?

Rue : eh.. kaname ilang tuh,

Alice : apaaa?! Kaname-sama ku! Dimana kauuu?!

Ussop : sudah aku bilang dia itu keong racun.. pasti dia ga mau tanggung jawab atas pertandingan kita

.

Tiba2 muncul seseorang membawa tali rapia.. dan set! Mengikat Alice, Rue, dan Ussop.

.

Alice : Tolong akuuu!

Rue : jangan iket kencang2…!

Ussop : gyaaaa! Kita pasti matiii!

.

Orang itu kemudian mengangkut alice cs ke sebuah tempat. Sesekali dia menelpon dengan Hp iphone buatan jerman dengan kamera 50 MP, blueetooth, infra red, dan touchscreen high tech itu. Dia menekan keyboardnya dan tampak menghubungi seseorang. Sementara itu di sekolah….

.

Sudunk : BOssssssss! Kita mendapat surat !

Chibiterasu : surat apaan tu? Jangan2 surat cinta aloida buatku ya?

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 0 (guling2 di tanah)

Semuanya : UDAH DEH… NGAREP BANGET =_="

Furiez : senpai.. mana suratnya

.

Isi surat

Kami dengan ini meyatakan pertandingan kalian telah merugikan banyak pihak.. Karena itu kami akan mengorbankan teman2 kalian yang bernama Alice, Rei, Ussop, Mr.2, dan Rue kami tawan. Eksekusi akan terjadi dalam waktu 2 jam..sekian terima kasih

Tertanda

Penculik

Nb: kalau mau tahu kami… datanglah ke menara yang ada penjaranya…

.

Semuanya : SURAT MACAM APA INI?!

Hanayuki : Rei juga ikut ditangkap?

Luffy : teman2 kita harus menyelamatkan bon-chan dan ussop!

Chibiterasu : benar! Aku setuju ama kamu.. (mengandeng tangan luffy dan menyuruh

monday foto-in dia ama luffy)

Anak2 BA : mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan =_="

Furiez : Grrrrrrrr… bos jangan bertindak tidak keren seperti itu! aku juga

pengen ikut fotoooooooooo~~~ 0 (narik tangan luffy)

Nami : KALIAN BISA WARAS DIKIT GA SIIIHH! o

Kuroinamida : senpai,kita mesti nyelametin teman2 kita.. masalah foto2 bisa kita lakukan ntar..(foto ama sebby ah~~)

Hanayuki : Btw sebby dimana ya?

.

Ternyata Sebastian kabur meninggalkan surat yang berisi"aku tidak ikut bersama kalian, selamatkan teman kalian sendiri, aku ini hanya milik tuan muda Ciel, kalian berjuanglah..dengan penuh cinta Sebastian)

.

Semuanya : DIA KABUR GT AJAAAAAAAAA?!

Ponyo : jadi kita ga bertanding nih?

Furiez : cih, ternyata kita mesti bekerja sama untuk membebaskan sahabat2 kita.

Luffy : setuju.. sekarang kita mesti kemana nih?

Chibiterasu : tower yang ada penjaranya….

Luffy : kayaknya aku pernah denger.. bukannya itu disekitar sini?

Furiez : benar.. tempat itu ada disini

Semuanya : eeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?!

.

.

.

**PART 5**

**.**

Anak2 OP dan BA sampai di Impel Up yang ternyata terletak dibelakang sekolah. Di belakang sekolah terdapat sebuah jurang. Dan diujung jurang itu ada sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi. Konon para bootlegger dan juga perusak sekolah dihukum disana. Penampakan tower tersebut seperti dibawah ini.

.

Denah tower

Lv 3

.

Lv 2

.

Lv 1 (pojok kanan bawah pintu masuk)

.

.

.

Anak2 OP dan BA sekarang berada di depan tower tersebut. Dengan penuh rasa tanda tanya, seru, dan bintang2 mereka mulai memasuki gerbang utama.. tapi sebelum itu.. seorang satpam menghadang mereka.

.

Satpam : kalian mau ngapain disini.. disini menara terlarang!

Monday : Mirip lagunya laruku…

Kuroinamida : itu forbidden lover senpai .. bukan forbidden tower =_="

Chibiterasu : kami mau menyelamatkan teman kami

Satpam : (agak tidak mengerti) disini penjara.. sapa yang mau kalian selametin

Furiez : bos, ga gitu caranya nanya.. =_=" .pak, kami diundang masuk penjara ini.. ini surat undangannya.(nyerahin surat dari penculik tadi)

Satpam : (baca2 surat) oh ini.. kalau gitu kalian boleh masuk

Semuanya : HOreeeeeeeeeee!

Satpam : tapi sebelum kalian masuk.. pertama2 tolong beli tiket masuk di depan sana ya (menunjuk loket penjualan tiket di depan tower)

Semuanya : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! PAKE TIKET MASUUUKKK? INI

KAN PENJARA?! 0

Satpam : biar kalian semua itu mau jadi tawanan, berkunjung, atau sekedar masuk aja harus beli tiket.

Chibiterasu : cara masuk yang aneh =_="

Furiez : udah bos beli aja… senpai sudunk kan bendahara… tolong belikan kita

tiket.

Sudunk : oke furi^~^

Sudunk menuju loket pembelian tiket..

Sudunk : saya mau beli tiket mbak.. berapa satu?

Penjual tiket : anda mau tiket kelas ekonomi? Bisnis? Managemen? Hukum? Computer atau teknik mesin?

Sudunk : ini jual tiket atau jurusan kuliah sih=_="? saya beli kelas ekonomi aja… 20 buah

Penjual tiket : tapi maaf binatang ga boleh masuk (nunjuk chopper)

Chopper : Gyaaaaaaaa aku ini bukan hewan.. ..(langsung berubah jadi besar)

Penjual tiket : oh makhluk jejadian…

Chopper : bukaaannn T_T

.

Akhirnya setelah membeli tiket dari penjual tiket sableng itu, mereka masuk ke dalam melewati gerbang utama.. tapi ketika akan naik ke level 1 tiba2..

.

F.O : maaf ya.. para tamu sekalian.. silakan mengisi buku tamu dan registrasi

sebelum masuk ^~^

Semuanya : NANIIIIIIIIII?! INI PENJARA ATAU HOTEL?! ADA Front Office

SEGALA?! 0

Luffy : males banget deh daftar2 ayo kita serbu aja!

Zorro : dari kemarin2 aku ga dapet peran.. pedangku sampai karatan.. ayo kita maju n serbu!

Furiez : disana ada serbu (menunjuk stand "SERBU= Serba Lima Ribu")

Zorro : MAKSUDKU BUKAN STAND SEPERTI ITU 0!

Nami : Kyaaaaaaaa! Benda2 muraaah.. aku mau beliiiiiiiii~~ (lari ke tempat stand 5 ribu)

Chopper : nami pergi gitu aja..sapa yang bakalan menjaga dia

Robin : serahkan padaku.. aku akan menyusul nami

Sanji : hueeee robin-chan dan nami-swan akan ku jaga..~~~ kalian sana registrasi

Chibiterasu : ayo teman2 daripada kita membuat keributan n habisin tenaga.. mending kita registrasi aja dulu

.

Akhirnya anak2 OP dan BA registrasi dulu di F.O tapi ketika akan naik ke level 1 tiba2…

.

Satpam : maaf saya tadi dapat telpon dari atasan.. katanya yang boleh naik ke atas cuma yang belum bertanding tadi aja

Luffy : yang sudah bertanding ga boleh masuk?

Furiez : cih,aku dah tanding tadi jadi ga boleh masuk.. kalau gitu bos, aku serahkan semuanya padamu..

Chibiterasu : tenang saja..kan ada idolaku (nunjuk luffy)

Satpam : baiklah yang belum bertanding silakan menaiki tangga ke level 1

Chibiterasu : kami berangkat furi..tolong jaga uki ya…

Furiez : tenang saja^~^ (menyeret uki yang jadi mumi dengan tali tambang)

Luffy : Brook kau diam disini saja

Brook : oke luffy

.

Akhirnya mereka menaiki tangga yang berjumlah 1000 anak tangga itu menuju level 1 dengan perasaan kesal karena tidak ada lift. sedangkan furiez, brook, dan uki mendapat layanan spa n juga perawatan kulit gratis di tempat khusus yang disediakan tower hati uki berkata" ini satu2 nya adegan dimana aku merasa dihargai sebagai manusia bukan perisai T_T". Sementara itu di puncak,alice dkk baru sadar.. terkurung dalam sebuah sel penjara.

.

Alice : hueeeeeeeee kenapa aku ada disini..

Mr.2 :seingat eke tadi eke tenggelam. Dimana kita?

Rei : Hueeeee aku ingin pulang.. ada akang hyde di rumah.. belum aku keluarin dari karung tar dia mati sesak T^T

Ussop : Kita pasti akan mati … huaaaaaaaaa (nangis)

Rue : aku harus cepat pulang… mau jualan lagi

Semuanya : Rue.. ternyata hanya jualan aja yang ada di pikiranmu =_="

.

Seseorang kemudian datang dan dia menatap tajam alice dkk.. kita singkat saja dia

dengan nama 'X' biar misterius :p.

.

X : Kalian sudah bersalah merusak sekolah.. malu lah pada diri kalian sendiri

Ussop : kami hanya bertanding .. tidak ada maksud merusak sekolah

X : jangan2 kalian bootlegger

Mr.2 : eke ga jual es doger.!

Semuanya : ga nyambung banget sih loe =_="

Ussop : kami tidak mau mengakui kesalahan kami…. Ya kan teman2?

Mr.2 : ada apa dengan mereka?

.

Ussop dan Mr.2 keheranan melihat alice dan rei yang sudah pada tepar karena melihat si 'X' ini. X hanya sedikit tersenyum dan segera memperhatikan bayangannya di pantulan kaca jendela sambil berkata"aku emang ganteng bgt". Sementara itu, akhirnya anak2 OP dan BA sampai di level 1...

.

Chibiterasu : capeknyaa~~~ kenapa ga ada lift.. x

Luffy : aku dah ga sanggup jalan lagi….

Kuroinamida : eh semuanya…liat ruangan ini…

.

Mereka melihat sekeliling.. baru menyadari kalau ruangan itu adalah sebuah taman style jepang..dan seseorang duduk di tengah taman sambil minum sake.. dia adalah Kyo (SDKyo)

.

Hanayuki : Kyaaaaaaa itu kyo!

Kuroinamida : benar, itu kyo!

Luffy : kyo sapa? (ngupil)

Chibiterasu : hati2 teman2.. dia jangan2…

Kyo : (berdiri) hahahhaha.. kalian adalah penyusup yang akan membebaskan tawanan diatas.. kalian hanya bisa lewat jika mengalahkanku!

Monday : kita bukan penyusup.. karena kita udah registrasi di bawah!

Sudunk : ya itu benar! Dah beli tiket masuk juga!

Kyo : cih, aku ga peduli.. kalian ingin naik ke level atas.. harus mengalahkanku.. sapa saja ayo maju melawanku!

Zorro : serahkan dia padaku Luffy! Style kami sepertinya cocok

Hanayuki : ga kok.. kyo masih lebih ganteng dari kamu

Kuroinamida : benar2… lebih stylish pakaiannya

Zorro : MAKSUDKU STYLE BERTARUNGNYA TAU!0

Luffy : gawat! Pria itu matanya merah.. jangan2 dia sakit mata!

Zorro : cih aku ga mau bertarung dengan tidak adil…CHOPPER!

Chopper : baik…(menghampiri kyo) ini obat mata tetes.. sehari pake 5 x pasti sembuh

Kyo : MATAKU EMANG MERAH DARI LAHIR!0 (menendang chopper)

Luffy : chopper! ukh dah dibantuin juga…Ok zorro, ku serahkan kepadamu ..

Zorro : tak usah kau bilangpun aku pasti menang.

Chibiterasu : pertarungan akan segera dimulai…, monday!

Monday : baik bos!

.

Monday menggelar tikar dan membuka kotak makan siang buat semuanya. Semuanya duduk lesehan menonton pertandingan zorro melawan kyo.

.

Zorro : aku ga bakalan sungkan- sungkan!

Kyo : langsung saja!

.

Kyo mulai bergerak dan menyerang dari arah atas. Zorro menangkis dengan ketiga

pedangnya dan kyo terpental mundur. Lalu kyo kembali melancarkan serangan dari

samping tapi zorro dengan lihainya menghindar. Kyo tersenyum..

.

Kyo : hebat juga kau! Kurasa kau pantas merasakan jurus mautku!

.

Kyo melesat mengeluarkan jurus Suzaku(burung Phoenix), Zorro ga mau kalah

mengeluarkan jurus Garuda(entah dari mana dia belajar jurus itu). Suzaku dan Garuda

melesat bertarung diatas udara. Dengan taji mereka saling melukai sampai akhirnya polisi

datang menangkap mereka karena telah melakukan sabung ayam alias tajen secara illegal.

.

Kyo yang tidak terima ditangkap polisi segera kabur lewat jendela sedangkan zorro

dimasukkan ke penjara dengan denda Rp 10.000.000. anak2 BA dan OP yang

menyaksikan bengong dan hanya bisa berkata **"BAKA".**

**.**

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan ke level 2 dengan meninggalkan zorro si penjara dengan

alasan ga sanggup bayarin denda. Zorro berteriak kesal minta anak2

OP ga bisa berbuat banyak karena bendahara mereka si Nami lagi belanja.,jadi mereka

sementara 'menitip' zorro disana.

.

Naik ke level2 agak 'sedikit' mudah dengan adanya elevator yang bergerak ke bawah

sehingga mereka harus berlari secepat2nya kearah atas. Sambil lari mereka mengumpat

kesal"SAPA PENCIPTA ELEVATOR INI"! Sesampainya di level 2..

.

Chibiterasu : aduuuh..kakiku sakiitt ... (duduk lemas)

Luffy : apalagi aku.. kakiku mati rasa…

Hanayuki : eh.. liat ruangan ini..

.

Mereka melihat sekeliling..ruangan itu mirip museum dicampur perpustakaan. Banyak

barang2 diletakkan di dalam rak kaca..

.

Luffy : woooowww… keren bangeettt!.. ini benda apa ya? (nunjuk skate board)

Sudunk : oh itu.. benda ini sangat terkenal digunakan oleh tony hawk..

Chibiterasu : adalah salah satu pengguna alat ini.. aku nge-fans bgt

Luffy : hebat banget ya alat ini?

Sudunk :ini alat bisa mempermudah pekerjaanmu.,

Chibiterasu : e? ano.. maksudmu apa sudunk?

Luffy : fungsinya apa?

Sudunk : ini adalah… papan cucian! Bisa mencuci dengan cepat dan akurat!

Chibiterasu : APA! BERANINYA KAU BILANG SKATEBOARD ITU PAPAN CUCIAN!

Luffy : oh gitu (percaya gitu aja) terus ada rodanya buat apa?

Sudunk : itu membantu kita buat menjadi pencuci keliling kompleks ga bakalan capek karena sudah ada rodanya. Jadi bisa kita ikatkan tali n kerek seperti mobil2an

Luffy : oh gitu.. sugooooii~~!

Chibiterasu : JANGAN PERCAYA DIA, DIA MENIPUMU LUFFY!

Kuroinamida : kenapa papan skateboard ada disini.. terus itu ada raket tennis

Luffy : itu buat apa?

Sudunk : oh itu…. Buat manggang ikan.. letakkan ikan yang sudah dilumuri mentega diatasnya kemudian panggang.

Luffy : wooo praktis banget~~kamu ternyata pinter juga ya

Sudunk : percuma aku sarjana komputer ga tahu hal kayak gini :D (bangga)

Chibiterasu : APANYA TU! PENJELASANMU SALAH SEMUA!

.

Selagi mereka ribut2 muncul seorang cowok dengan rambut peraknya dan mata biru. Dengan senyumnya yang menggoda.. dia melepas kacamata yang dikenakannya. Dia membuka sedikit kancing bajunya dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang bersinar diterpa lampu petromak.

.

Hanayuki : kyaaaaa! Keren banget ….bucrat!(mimisan)

Cowok2 : (merah wajahnya) kenapa kita jadi malu juga ya.. padahal itu cowok…(malu)

kuroinamida : lho dia kan… senpai kita Eyes Rutherford (spiral:suri no kizuna)

eyes : kalian siapa.. beraninya memasuki perpustakaan level 2 impel up ini

monday : bukannya ini penjara?

Eyes : disini emang penjara.. tapi bagi pengawas seperti aku… level 2 ini disulap menjadi perpustakaan dan museum untuk koleksiku

Chibiterasu : jadi kamu pemain skate board juga ya.. aku ngeliat ada di rak kaca sana

Eyes : oh itu.. itu papan cucian..

Chibiterasu : APAAAAAAAAA?! BENERAN?!

Sudunk : tuh kan.. apa aku bilang.,.. ga salah aku dah gini

Eyes : btw, kalian ini penyusup itu ya?

Semuanya : KAMI BUKAN PENYUSUP! KAMI PUNYA TIKET MASUK! 0

Eyes : oh gitu.. tapi aku adalah penjaga level 2 ini… jadi kalian harus melewati aku dulu

Chibiterasu : kami ga bakalan gentar! Ayo maju sudunk!

Sudunk : kok aku?

Chibiterasu : karena kamu sarjana komputer! (mantap)

Sudunk : apa hubungannya? =_="

Eyes : aku tidak akan bertarung dengan kekuatan.. karena aku yakin aku pasti kalah dikeroyok oleh kalian, aku ingin adu otak.

Chibiterasu : oh adu otak.. sapa disini kepalanya cukup keras untuk diadu?!

Semuanya : MAKSUDNYA GA GITU KALEE ! o

Eyes : kalian semua bisa menebaknya… aku cuma akan memberikan 3 pertanyaan.

Monday : oke! Kami akan jawab…!

Eyes : soal pertama…" Ibu membeli ikan 5 ekor masing2 harganya 7000, telur 8

butir masing2 harganya 6000.. dan ayam 6 ekor masing2 harganya 8000

Monday : ah gampang ne (keluarin kalkulator)

Eyes : pertanyaannya " sapakah nama anak ibu itu?"

Semuanya : NANI?! PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU?!

Eyes : kalian kalau punya logika yang tingii pasti bisa jawab

Chibiterasu : sapa ya nama anaknya?

Luffy : (ngupil) mana ku tahu.. ibumu kali chibiterasu

Chibiterasu : oh.. ibuku ga pernah belanja bahan2 kayak gitu..

Luffy : kok bisa?

Chibiterasu : sejak kemarin alna aku jadi vegetarian hahahhahahahha *bangga*

Luffy : vegetarian? Ga asik.. daging yang terbaik!

Kuroinamida : aku tahu jawabannya!

Eyes : hooo… kalau gitu apa jawabannya?

Kuroinamida : jawabannya "Eyes" soalnya eyes nyebut nya ibu aja, kalau itu ibu wati, berarti anaknya namanya wati.. kalau itu ibu budi.. berarti anaknya namanya budi!

Semuanya : BENARKAH?!

Eyes : tepat! Ternyata kau benar2 tahu jawabannya… boleh aku tahu sapa namamu ?

Kuroinamida : namaku kuroinamida, salam kenal _ v

Chibiterasu : kuro kok kamu bisa jawab?

Kuroinamida : gampang.. aku kan kuliah jurusan psikologi.. hal2 yangh berhubungan dengan hati manusia aku tahu..

Chibiterasu : oh gitu .. akhir2 ini aku merasa hatiku sakit.. kadar gulaku naik, jantungku deg2an ….apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Kuroinamida : ga bos… bos cuma asam urat aja

Chibiterasu : oh gitu ya..=_="

Eyes : baiklah pertanyaan kedua " apa persamaan ku dengan senpai sephiroth(FF VII)

Chibiterasu : ah gampang.. rambut kalian sama2 putih kan?

Eyes : salah!

Monday : kalian sama2 berperan antagonis kan?

Eyes : salah juga!

Chibiterasu : apa ya? Hm…

Kuroinamida : aku tahu! Kalian suka nonton gulat bareng!

Eyes : Tepat sekali!

Semuanya : KOK BISAAAAAA?!

Kuroinamida : masa kalian tidak tahu. Lihat pengamatan sekitar kalian. Di dinding itu ada foto orang bergulat. Ada juga diatas meja foto eyes dah sephiroth berdua. Dan lagi ada tiket nonton gulat malam ini untuk dua orang. Jadi itulah jawabannya!

Semuanya : sugoiiii~~~~ as expected kuroinamida

Eyes : nona yang cantik ini telah mengalahkanku.. aku kalah (berlutut mencium tangan kuroinamida)

Kuroinamida : (malu)… ah eyes-kun..

Eyes :panggil aja aku akang Eyes..

Kuroinamida : akang eyes(berpelukan)

Eyes : ayo kita jalan2 keluar untuk membicarakan tentang hipotesa2 itu sambil maem bakso di bawah pohon beringin.. enak lho

Kuroinamida : kemanapun akang melangkah.. aye ngikut aja.

.

eyes dan kuroinamida berjalan keluar dengan bergandengan tangan..semuanya bengong melihat adegan ini.

.

Hanayuki : Kuro jahat! Aku ditinggal sendiri T_T

Chibiterasu : baru jawab 2 pertanyaan kok dia dah langsung pergi

Luffy : ah ga usah dipikirin.. ayo kita naik lagi

.

Akhirnya mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan ke atas level 3.. tapi ketika melihat

tulisan di depan pintu level 3 mereka langsung suram

.

Isi tulisan depan pintu

.

Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan segel yang di dapat dari para penjaga

.

Chibiterasu : jadi.. kita mesti ngumpulin segel dari penjaga

Luffy : mata merah itu kabur… eyes kencan….

Semuanya : GIMANA NEEH! KITA MESTI MENCARI MEREKAAA?!

.

Akhirnya mereka susah payah kembali turun ke lantai dasar dan bertanya kembali kepda front office dimana kira2 tempat nongkrong kyo dan eyes. Sementara itu di tempat spa, furiez sedang berjemur di smaping kolam renang. Uki yang masih jadi mumi mengapung gitu aja di kolam arus sedangkan brook lari keliling kolam dikejar anjing2 yang mengira dia tumpukan'makanan' hidup. Seseorang muncul sambil memegang gelas minuman.

.

Seseorang : hai furiez..lama ga jumpa.. gimana keadaanmu?

Furiez : oh baik2 aja.. oh ya 'dia'ada di sini?

Seseorang : (duduk di samping furiez) tentu saja.. sejak kemarin dia sudah tahu apa maksud rencanamu itu fur.. dan dia dengan senang hati bekerja sama denganmu.

Furiez : oh begitu.. kalau begitu aku akan segera menemuinya..

Seseorang : aku rasa dia sekarang sedang tidur diatap sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya.. sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggunya.

Furiez : hahahahhaa aku memang hidup untuk 'mengganggu' hidupnya^~^

.

Furiez bangkit dan naik lift menuju puncak menara. Orang yang misterius itu tersenyum

dan meneguk minuman yang dia pegang sambil berkata" berem akhir2 ini emang TOP

banget!" (berem, minuman khas bali berasal dari air yang dihasilkan dari fermentasi tape ketan. Rasanya manis dan kadar alkoholnya rata-rata 3-5%, tapi makin lama didiamkan akan makin tinggi kadar alkoholnya. Air berem asli biasanya tak boleh disimpan dalam botol yang tertutup rapat, bisa meledak!)

.

Uki : kenapa nasibku masih seperti ini T_T

Brook : Toloooooooooongggg! (masih lari)

.

Kembali kepada rombongan kita.. mereka mendapat info kalau kyo yang melarikan diri sekarang sedang beli nasi goreng di senggol terdekat yang beroperasi dekat menara. anak2 BA dan Op segera berlari menuju kesana. Sesampainya disana., mereka menemukan kyo sedang asyik merayu tante2 di jalanan sambil makan nasi gorengnya..

.

Chibiterasu : ITU DIAAAAAAAA! 0

Semuanya : TANGKAAAAAAAAPP! 0

Kyo : MAU APA KALIAAAAAAAAAAANN?!

Semuanya : BELI NASI GOREEEEEEEEEEENGGGG 0!

Luffy : PESAN 5 PIRIING! 0

Dagang nasi : baik, silakan duduk dulu ya

Kyo : oi..oi.. jadi kalian kesini bukan untuk minta segel ya? =_="

Semuanya : ITU JUGAAAAAA!

Kyo : eeeeeeeeehhh? !

Monday : Kyo..serahkan segelnya

Kyo : tapi aku belum kalah… jadi kalian ingin tanding ulang?

Sudunk : jadi kau mau bertarung lagi?

Kyo : ayo! kita tarung makan! (yakin)

Semuanya : (menghela nafas) luffy kami serahkan padamu.. jangan banyak2 ya ntar

duit kita abies.

Luffy : apaan? (ga ngerti)

Hanayuki : gini aja yang kalah mesti bayarin ke dagang nasi gorengnya n kyo..serahin segelmu!

Kyo : kok perasaanku ga enak ya.?

Luffy : MAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN NNN!

.

Akhirnya kyo kalah karena tidak tahu seberapa hebat perut luffy yang sering disebut 'lubang hitam antarikasa' itu. Setelah menghajar kyo 'sedikit', dan mengambil segel, mereka kembali menuju Impel Up.. tapi… ketika sampai di tempat tujuan Impel Up nya hilang

.

Semuanya : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! KEMANA PERGINYA MENARA ITU?!

Dagang bakso lewat : oh kalian cari menara itu ya? Sekarang saatnya migrasi.. jadi menaranya terbang menuju ke kepulauan selatan…

Semuanya : NANIIIIIIIIIIII?! GIMANA NEEEH?

Chibiterasu : kolonel sudunk tolong perkirakan tempat mendaratnya menara itu

Sudunk : menurut pendapat saya…. Setelah memantau dari satelit buatan saya...menara bergerak cepat dengan kecepatan 500 knot per jam menuju selatan. Jika tidak ada hujan, badai, dan juga musim kawin maka menara itu akan tiba di pulau… BALI

Semuanya : NANIIIIIIIIIIII?! KITA PULANG KAMPUNGGG?!

.

.

.

Part 5

.

Alkisah cerita sebelumnya anak2 BA dan OP bertarung tapi karena member mereka diculik dan dipenjarakan di impel up maka mereka bersatu untuk membebaskan sahabat2 mereka., tapi di tengah perjalanan, menara Impel Up migrasi ke Bali. .. anak2 BA dan OP berlayar menggunakan perahu Op ke Bali. Tapi selama sebulan mereka nyasar kemana2 akibat navigator mereka nami tidak ada bersama mereka… dan sebulan sudah berlalu...mereka mendarat di pantai sanur.

.

Luffy : akhirnya kita sampai juga.. (capek bgt) makanaaannn~~~~0

Chopper : terdampar kemana2…. Eh apa yang kau bawa itu?

Monday : eh? Ini… aku beli patung gajah putih.. lumayan buat pajangan di rumah

Sudunk : kau enak dapat belanja itu di phuket Thailand.. sedangkan aku dikejar banci2 disana

Hanayuki : sapa suruh senpai genit.. tahu juga banci Thailand cantik2…

Chopper : tapi asyik dapat mancing di air terjun Niagara

Ponyo : iya.. apalagi liat menara yang miring terbesar itu…

Monday : juga segitiga gede di tengah gurun pasir..

Luffy : jangan lupa kita juga makan tacoo n hamburger.

Hanayuki : sudah2 jangan diomongin lagi.. aku ga pengen ingat seberapa jauhnya kita nyasar =_="

Luffy : udah jangan bertengkar lagi.. hm.. chibiterasu mana?

.

Pandangan mereka mengarah ke Chibiterasu yang sedang bersujud mencium pasir dan berkata " aku kembali" sambil menitikkan air mata. Luffy menghampirinya.

.

Luffy : kau tahu tempat ini?

Chibiterasu : ini adalah kampung halamanku… tenang saja.. semua sisi sudut pulau ini aku tahu..

Luffy : oh gitu… terus ada makanan ga?

Chibiterasu : tenang saja… DAGANG LUMPIAAAAAAA! Mriki2.. tiang numbas lumpiane (menyapa dagang lumpia lewat)

: (0.o)…(bengong)

luffy : sepertinya dia ga ngerti kata2mu

chibiterasu : ga mungkin.. itu kan bahasa daerah paling alus disini

luffy : oi mas.. beli lumpianya

: oh mau beli lumpia.. saya kirain apa

chibiterasu : eh? Kau bukan orang bali ya?

: oh.. saya orang banyuwangi… nama saya mark..^~^

semuanya : MARK?! KEREN BANGETTTT! 0

Monday : itu nama asli ya? Campuran ya?

Mark : oh itu..nama panggilan… nama asliku Markono.. salam kenal ^~^

Semuanya : MARKONO?!

Mark : hehehehhe.. bagus kan?

Luffy : sugoooi~~~ aku beli semua lumpianya^0^

.

Mereka pun memborong lumpia dari Markono. Saat istirahat sementara tiba2 dagang

jagung lewat.

.

: jagung2….~~~!

Luffy : BELI JAGUNGNYAAAA!

Chibiterasu : pak… beli jagungnya

: oke.. (menurunkan dagangannya)

.

semuanya menatap kagum dagang jagung itu. Matanya biru.. rambutnya pirang.. dan kulitnya putih sekali.

.

Monday : pak.. bule ya?

: ga.. saya asli bali.. ga ada campuran

luffy : namanya sapa?

: I Made Bagus Genjing Tresna Sujati

semuanya : NAMA MACAM APA ITUUUUUUUUUU?! 0

Sudunk : terus rambut, mata n kulit tu… bukannya campuran?

: oh ini…mataku kan pake kontak lens.. maklum lagi diskon…terus kulit ini suntik putih di salon…^~^

semuanya : DAGANG JAGUNG YANG TRENDY =_="

hanayuki : terus rambutnya jangan2 ke salon juga ya?

: ga lah… ini'BUCARI"

ponyo : apaan tu?

: Bule Cat Sendiri.. hahahahhahahahha^0^

semuanya : =_="

.

setelah meladeni kesablengan I Made Bagus Genjing Tresna Sujati, mereka menuju jalan raya terdekat. Mereka bertanya kepada orang2 yang lewat apakah ada melihat menara itu.. dan semuanya bilang tidak tahu. Oleh karena itu hanayuki memutuskan untuk mengajak semuanya mampir dulu ke kos lamanya yang terletak ga jauh dari lokasi mereka itu.. tapi sebelumnya mereka mesti naik angkot

.

hanayuki : stop pak!

Supir angkot : mau kemana gek?

Hanayuki : ke renon pak

Supir angkot : tapi binatang ga boleh masuk(nunjuk chopper)

Chopper : aku bukan binataaaangggg! T_T

.

Akhirnya mereka naik mobil angkot warna biru itu. Penuh sesak.. semuanya saling sikut pengen dapat tempat duduk. Luffy duduk diatas mobil sambil menatap kagum sekitar.. hanayuki duduk di samping pak supir. Tapi ga berapa lama kemudian tiba2 motor patroli polisi mengejar dari belakang sambil menghidupkan sirine.

.

Polisi : berhenti! Muatan penumpang melebihi kapasitas.. ga boleh naik diatas mobil!

Supir : (menghentikan mobilnya) maaf pak.. ini penumpangnya maksa saya, jadinya saya nurut aja..

Hanayuki : kok gitu sih pak… kami buru2 nih!

Monday : benar2… kalau mau tilang.. tilang aja (toh yang bayar supirnya)

Polisi :oke saya akan tilang.. tapi saya mau tanya.. ini penumpang semua?

Supir : ya pak .. kenapa?

Polisi : saya kira orang2 dari kebun binatang.. mukanya kayak hewan semua

Semuanya : APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!0

Chopper : aku bukan binataaaangg T^T

Chibiterasu : bapak ini menghina.. dah bapak item.. baju item2 ..kaca mata item lagi!

Polisi : ini baju dinas tahu.. kulitku emang dari sononya item.. menghina polisi kamu ya

Semuanya : KITA TERSINGGUNG! HAJAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! 0

.

Akhirnya polisi itu dibabat habis2an.. dicuri dompetnya (buat bayar angkot ntar). Dan sampailah di lampu merah dekat perempatan mau ke kos hanayuki

.

Luffy : panaaaaaaaassssss

Monday : sapa suruh naik diatas.. kejemurlah kau

Hanayuki : ga ada dagang keliling ya.. biasanya lampu merah ada yang jualan…

.

Tiba2 dari kejauhan mereka melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi sedang menyebarkan selebaran.. dia adalah Rue..!

.

Rue : silakan pak.. bu.. ambil selebaran ini mumpung promosi

Semuanya : Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ^0^

Rue : EH! Kalian?! (kaget)

.

Anehnya Rue langsung lari begitu melihat wajah teman2nya menuju lapangan renon. Anak2 BA dan OP yang tidak sanggup mengejar Rue (karena Rue menggunakan Airgear tipe regalia Badai berseri 9X866V itu), hanya bisa memungut selebaran yang ditinggalkan oleh Rue.. isi selebaran itu

SELAMAT DATANG DI TAMAN HIBURAN RENON PARK…BUKA 24 JAM!

.

Chibiterasu : apa ini… kenapa Rue menyebarkan ini?

Hanayuki : lebih aneh lagi kenapa Rue lari melihat kita?

Monday : ada yang ga beres nih… ada udang di balik batu

Luffy : mana.. mana?! (bongkar2 batu di jalanan)

Semuanya : =_="

Hanayuki : ayo kita semua ke lapangan sekarang…

Ponyo : Pak ke lapangan sekarang

Supir : baik!

.

Mereka melesat putar haluan menuju lapangan renon… lapangan itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi taman hiburan… mereka turun dengan perasaan ingin tahu dan beranjak segera menuju gerbang taman bermain (sebelum itu bayar ongkos numpang dulu) Sementara itu dari kejauhan.. diatas menara taman bermain itu seorang cewek mengintai mereka dengan teleskop. Dia tersenyum. Di belakangnya nampak seornag cowok sedang tidur2an berjemur di atap menara

.

Cewek : akhirnya mereka sampai kesini juga...

Cowok : kau nampak senang ya furiez?

Furiez : tentu saja. Rencana kita akan segera berjalan…

Cowok : aku juga sudah tidak sabar (sambil melihat perutnya yang tidak hitam2 juga setelah berjemur 2 jam).

.

Kembali ke orang2 itu…

.

Chibiterasu : untung tiket masuknya murah.. kas dah nipis neh.. kita mesti kemana sekarang

Sudunk : menurut ku kita mesti ke kantornya dulu.. sapa tahu mereka punya info tentang Rue

Luffy : huuuuuuuuuuuuoo~~~! chopper liat ini….!

Chopper : huaaaaaaaaaaaa! Itu kan roller coaster!

Luffy :kita naik yuuukk ^0^

Hanayuki : tapi, liat tulisan peringatan di sampingnya

.

DEATH"ROLLER COASTER"DEVOUR

Roller coaster yang diciptakan sangat maut ini sangatlah BERBAHAYA!

Penumpang harus memenuhi syarat antara lain:

Dewasa umur 20 tahun

Bukan binatang

Harus manusia

Punya asuransi jiwa

Tidak merokok

Ganteng atau cantik dilarang naik ini.

Efek samping naik benda ini :

Amnesia

Asam urat

Rematik

Pegal2

Kesemutan

Sariawan

Gigi pecah2

Susah buang air besar

Gegar otak

Insomnia

Phobia

Masuk surga

.

Semuanya :" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.. MENGERIKAAAAAAAAAAANNNN !

Luffy : aku mau naaaaaaaaaiiikkk!

Chopper : aku ga bisa naik….

Hanayuki : katanya tadi bersikeras bukan binatang =_="

Chibiterasu : aku juga ga mau naik.. soalnya aku kan ganteng (bangga)

Hanayuki : liat2.. disana ada sanji!

Luffy : mana2…?

.

Hanayuki menunjuk kearah stand makanan dimana sanji sedang menunjukkan kungfu chef di depan cewek2 . anak BA dan OP menghampirinya tapi begitu diliat oleh sanji, sanji kabur begitu saja. Luffy mulai kesal.

.

Luffy : kenapa dengan sanji! Kenapa dia lari melihat wajahku

Hanayuki : mungkin kalau yang ngejar nami ga bakalan lari dia=_="

Chibiterasu : ini makin aneh… semua orang yang pengen kita selametin menjadi aneh..

Monday : jangan2 mereka dicuci otaknya

Ponyo : oh dicuci.. pake deterjen apa ? . ?

Semuanya : =_="

.

Tiba2 dari arah selatan.. terdengar suara yang ga asing lagi. Itu suara Uki! Dia manggung diatas pentas bersama brook.. mereka duet maut menyanyikan lagui sambil memainkan alat musik. Brook memakai biolanya sedangkan uki memakai rebab. Dan lagu dari uki pun mengalun keras...

.

Chibiterasu : itu Uki!

Sudunk : bos, kita jangan menghampirinya dulu… kita mesti menyergapnya.. ayo sembunyi dianatara penonton.

Monday : hanayuki..tolong siapkan karung goni.!

Hanayuki : oke!

Uki : (diatas panggung) Baiklah penggemar setia kami.. kami akan menyanyikan lagu nostalgia dari album terbaru kami.

ARE YOU READYYY?!0

Penonton : REAAAAAADYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! 0!

Uki : (nyanyi) ~ DADONG DAUH! NGELAH SIAP PUTIHHH, (nenek tenangga timur rumah, punya ayam putih!)

BO METALUH REKO… MINAB ADA LIMOLAS TALUHNE~~!0 (sudah bertelur banyak, mungkin ada lima belas biji)

(Nb : 'dadong dauh' adalah lagu tradisional khas bali yang biasanya dinyanyikan anak-anak atau orangtua sebagai nasehat agar jangan suka mencuri. Apa lagi dari orangtua miskin.)

Semuanya : NAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I?! 0

.

Uki menyanyikan lagu nostalgia itu dengan penuh semangat. Penonton juga semangat. Semuanya fogo- fogo saling sikut. Anak2 BA dan OP kesal!

.

Chibiterasu : sialan nih penonton! Lagu yang nostalgia itu diremix dengan rock dicampur ballad jadi gini efeknya

Monday : jangan lupakan falsetto di pertengahan reff juga intonasi nada yang cukup absolute

Hanayuki : senpai-tachi ngomong apa sih.. bukan saatnya berkomentar seperti itu.=_=".

Luffy : benar kita mesti tangkap mereka.. !

Uki : dan untuk lagu penutupnya aku akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku sendiri…. Judulnya "Love is my life"

Penonton : Huooooooooooooooo! Keren bangeeeeeeeeeettt!

Uki : Baiklaaahhh! Ini lagunya

.

~ Bli dini nongosin adi, pang kanti mati~ (disini aku menunggumu hingga mati)

~pang sing ada ane makatang adi~ (agar tak ada yang mendapatkanmu)

~Tresna bli keliwat sujati, bli sing ngerti~ (cintaku terlalu dalam, aku pun tak mengerti)

~why love can be this cruel~ (kenapa cintaku jadi sekejam ini)

Ooohhhh~~~ my love… tresna tiange… (oh cintaku, cintaku)

~Dumadak adi mati…. ~ (semoga kamu mati)

.

Penonton : MENGHARUKAAAAAAAAAANN! T_T

Semuanya : LAGU APAAAN TUUUUUUUUUUUUU! O

Chibiterasu : dah ga tahan aku dengan kegilaan ini ...!TANGKAP UKIII!

Hanayuki&ponyo :BAIK!

.

Ponyo melesat dengan cepatnya diantara orang2 dan meloncat kearah uki. Uki terkejut. Dia ingin kabur tapi hanayuki mencegatnya dari belakang. Uki melawan dengan menggunakan mic stand tapi ponyo mematahkan mic standnya dengan satu tangan dan meninju uki… uki terlempar masuk karung goni.. hanayuki mengikatnya kencang… tersadar mereka Brook sudah kabur duluan

.

Chibiterasu : cih! Kabur dia.. !

Luffy : Brook.. kenapa kau juga..

Luffy : Brook.. kenapa kau juga..

Hanayuki : gawat! Uki pingsan.. kita mesti apa kan?

Chibiterasu : titip saja di tempat penitipan barang!

Sudunk :eh ponyo tadi kau hebat sekali..! sugeeee~~

Ponyo : oh itu ga masalah.. aku emang hebat(ga sadar tangannya sudah membiru mengeluarkan darah warna item)

Hanayuki : senpai! Tanganmu!

Ponyo : NANIIIIIII? GABRUK!( pingsan begitu melihat tangannya berdarah)

Chopper : PONYOOOOOO! Sini aku obati lukamu!

Monday : chopper obati dia disini.. kami akan melanjutkan pencarian kami

Chopper : OK.. luffy aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu!

Luffy : (asyik makan sama chibiterasu di warung lawar deket panggung ) apa?

Kamu bilang apa tadi chopper?

Chopper : ga jadi =_="

.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pengumuman terdengar lewat pengeras suara…

"Pertunjukan Drama akan segera dimulai… silakan buat para pengunjung yang

berminat memasuki tempat pertunjukan"

.

Sudunk : waaahh ada drama! Ayo kita nonton

Hanayuki : senpai kita disini bukan untuk melihat pertunjukan=_="

Chibiterasu : benar kata hanayuki… ayo kita focus dulu pencarian kita

Luffy : aku pengen nontoooooonnn~!

Chibiterasu : baiklah ayop kita cari tempat duduk yang bagus!

Hanayuki : cepat kali berubah pikiran =_="

.

Mereka pun menuju tempat pertunjukan.. tertempel berbagai macam judul drama. Mereka masing2 melihat judul drama yang menarik buat mereka

.

Chibiterasu : wah judul nya banyak banget kita mesti nonton yang mana?

Luffy :aku pengen nonton ini (nunjuk poster drama " Selamatkan Babon Pantat Putih")

Semuanya : cocok banget dah ama kamu =_="

Sudunk : kalau aku ingin nonton ini (nunjuk poster " Rayuan Janda Kembang di Ladang Dusta")

Semuanya : Wuiiihhh seleranya sudunk =_="

Sudunk : emangnya kenapa . ? yang main ayanami rei kok!

Chibiterasu : Naniiiii?! Ayanamiku jadi jandanya?! .

Sudunk : gimana ayo kita nonton (senyum misterius)

Chibiterasu : aku suka stylemu bung! Aku ikut!

Hanayuki : ah dasar mereka itu.. (melihat poster lain) Ah! Aku mau nonton ini! (nunjuk poster dengan judul " Yaoi Loves Fever") Kyaaaaaaaa! Aku maaaaaaaauuuu 0

Semuanya : kamu aja yang nonton sendiri (kami kan cowok semua=_=")

Monnday : teman2 coba liat ini.. (nunjuk poster)

Chibiterasu : wah ini kan?

Sudunk : judul drama ini...ga salah lagi!

Luffy : lho bukannya pemain drama ini…?

Hanayuki : kenapa dia ikut main film ini..?

: lumpia~~ lumpiaaaa~~~

.

.

.

PART 7

.

Drama yang mereka liat itu ternyata diperankan oleh teman2 mereka yang mereka kira terpenjara di Impel Up.. mereka semakin heran dengan judul nya yang berjudul "Petualangan Si Kerudung Poleng" (kerudung belang).

.

Chibiterasu : apaan neh judul.. ga enak banget bacanya

Luffy : keliatannya menarik ya^~^

Hanayuki : senpai-tachi.. bukan saatnya pilih2 drama yang pengen ditonton..ayo kita masuk untuk mencari tahu

Sudunk : ah aku ga mau ikut.. mau nonton ayanami ah~~

Semua : JANGAN EGOIS! AYO IKUT! (narik paksa sudunk)

Chibiterasu : tenang sudunk… setelah semua ini beres kita beli tike VIP nonton Rayuan Janda Kembang di Ladang Dusta itu *~*

.

Mereka membeli tiket dan duduk di urutan depan.. nampaknya drama ini cukup populer melihat tempat duduk pnontonnya yang sudah penuh. Semua menunggu dengan antusias. Dan lampu pun dimatikan.. drama dimulai

.

Narrator : baiklah kami akan memulai pertunjukan drama ini. "jaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang yang benar2 mempesona dengan kerudung polengnya yang mempesona bernama "Folgore"

Semua : Naniiiiiiiiiiiiii?! FOLGOREEE?! 0 !

Folgore : Ah~~ aku si mempesona kerudung poleng folgore.. hari ini mau pergi ke hutan mengantar pesanan kosmetik buat nenek2 malang nasibku. Beginilah nasib jika mempunyai orang tua dulu yang saking tamaknya sekarang jatuh sakit. Aku yang ganteng ini jadi susah.. gara2 kau "PAN BALANG TAMAAK!"

Semua : ADA PAN BALANG TAMAK JUGAAAAA?!

P. : (di tempat tidur) uhuk uhuk! Dasar kau anak durhaka.. sudah susah payah bapa ngalihang gae buat kamu,… tapi kamu ga understand juga.. uhuk2…

Semua : BAHASANYA ANEH BANGET!

Folgore : sing nyak aku megae kene bapa.. liu nu onee-chan2 yang menanti titiang.. benehne tiang sekarang ngapel malam Sunday…. (ngak mau kerja begini pak, masik banyak kakak2 yang menungguku. Seharusnya sekarang aku ngapel malam minggu)

P. : Ah bek munyi gen! cepat sana pergi! (banyak omong)

Narator : akhirnya Folgore pergi dengan kesal. Dibalutnya kerudung poleng pemberian ayahnya menuju hutan. Di depan pintu hutan dia melihat seseorang.. dia adalah… Rue si penjaga hutan

Chibiterasu : itu Rue

Hanayuki : kita tangkap sekarang bos?

Sudunk : kita tunggu saja… kita harus berbaur dengan penonton dan usahakan tidak terlihat.

Folgore : ah ini dia penjaga hutan yang legendaris itu (kaget)

Semua : LEGENDARIS?!

Folgore : dia hanya mau ngasih lewat kalau….. kita membeli peta hutan ini di kiosnya…!

Semua : dimana2 Rue selalu saja jualan…=_="

Folgore : aku mau ke rumah nenek …

Rue : hahahahahhaha.. kamu mau lewat mana? Jalur panjang? Jalur pendek? Jalur belakang? Long cut? Shortcut? Uppercut ?

Semua : JALUR MACAM APA ITU?!

Folgore : hehehe.. jalur cinta aja ~

Semua :MANA ADA JALUR KAYAK GITU 0!

Rue : Oh dah sold out.. tadi yang terakhir di beli ama om2 dagang kayu

Semua : TERNYATA ADA YA?!

Folgore : Cih! Hampir aja.. jalur kasih sayang ada?

Rue : juga udah ga diproduksi lagi petanya,,

Folgore : yang ada jalur apa nih yang bau2 cinta? Pokoknya ada kata "cinta" nya dah!

Rue : oh ada ! jalur "Mati karena Cinta " ^~^

Folgore : =_=" ga mau.. aku pesan jalur biasa dah.

Narator : akhirnya Rue memberikan jalur biasa dengan gambar biasa seperti berikut (menunjukkan lewat proyektor)

Chibiterasu : ya ampun ne drama ada rutenya segala

Narator : folgore memasuki hutan belantara… walaupun dalam hati dia agak sedikit cemas dengan tempat yang harus ditujunya yaitu "Danger Claw", tapi dia tetap menyanyikan lagu kesayangannya.

Chibiterasu : ukh gawat… (ambil kacamata hitam)

Monday : aduh mesti siap2 (nyumbat telinganya)

Hanayuki : aku mesti bersiap (balut matanya dengan perban hitam)

Luffy : ada apa sih?(bingung)

Folgore : (nyanyi) ~ I,m walking away, from the trouble in my life~(craig david)

Semua : Wooooooowww… kereeeennnn~~

Chopper : aku tidak mengerti tapi kayaknya itu bagus

Chibiterasu : ga kusangka dia pinter nyanyi (melepas kacamata hitam)

Monday : hebat juga dia (melepas penyumbat telinganya)

Hanayuki : eh, tumben bagus ya (membuka perban matanya)

Folgore : kok aku tidak merasa lagu ini cocok ya… aku akan menyanyikan laguku yang biasa (nyanyi) ~ palenggang pata2 parapi goyang pica2 (goyang gergaji asoy)

Chibiterasu : MATAKU TERBAKAARRR!0

Monday : TELINGAKU BERDARAH!0

Hanayuki : Sialan.. kita terlalu cepat melepas tameng kita, damage nya luar biasa (minum obat sakit kepala)

Narator : akhirnya sampailah folgore di tempat yang disebut danger claw.. dan disana yang menanti adalah seseorang yang memiliki bulu mata lentik, bibir yang seksi dan juga kaki yang tidak mulus.. dia adalah Mr. 2 alias bon Clay!

Semua : MR.2?!

Luffy : Bon-Chaaann! (ingin lari keatas panggung tapi dihalangi oleh chibiterasu)

Chibiterasu : jangan luffy… kita mesti menunggu..

Folgore : siapakah kau.. apakah kau bandit yang sering dikatakan oleh bapa ku si pan balang tamak ?

Mr.2 : benar! Eike adalah bandit yang suka mencuri kosmetik yang diantarkan oleh para pengirim kosmetik untuk nenek2 itu.

Folgore : cih kaulah penjahatnya! Kau yang membuat nenek2 itu tersiksa karena tidak pernah merasakan kecantikan di masa tua

Mr.2 : siapa yang butuh kecantikan di masa tua.. mereka tinggal menunggu liang kubur aja..hahahahahaha.. kosmetik itu hanya untuk eke.. jadi serahkan! *0*

Folgore : tidak akan aku serahkan! Ini adalah kosmetik yang terbuat dari rempah2 yaitu cengkeh, beras, kulit pohon kamboja, dan juga kunyit, lalu dicampur air dan diulek sampai halus…! Ini adalah kosmetik agar tubuh mereka menjadi awet muda!

Semua : BUKANNYA ITU BOREH? 0 (sejenis lulur ala bali berfungsi juga sebagai obat, tergantung campurannya sih...)

Mr.2 : Kau tidak mengerti.. eke masih muda.,. masih perlu perawatan.. jadi serahkan semuanya kepada eke!

Folgore :kau itu banci kaleng! tidak akan kubiarkan kau merebutnya! Dasar kau makhluk rendah!

Mr.2 : apa?! Rasakan ini! "CAKARAN BANCI KALENG MENCABUT SUKMA" (menyerang dengan cakarnya)

Folgore : Cih! Kegantengan pasti akan menang "JURUS MUANI SING TAEN KUANGAN"! (jurus laki-laki tak pernah kekurangan)

Narator : setelah bertarung cukup sengit tapi folgore tetep saja kalah.. di tengah pertarungan dia ingat kata2 ayahnya yang pan balang tamak itu.

Mr.2 : Bwahahahahhaha menyerah lah kau dasar kau pecundang! Akika lebih pantas memiliki kosmetik itu

Folgore : Sial kenapa aku kalah terus.. ah aku jadi ingat kata2 ayah…(ingat kata2 ayahnya yang bilang " wayan2… niki bapa ngemang awake jurus madan "kagebushin no jutsu" tapi bapa ga tahu apa bahasa baline..") dan kata bapa aku harus memakai kerudung polengku ini… (membuka kerudungnya)

Mr.2 : hahahahaha taktik apa lagi yang akan kau luncurkan folgore?!

Folgore : Dengan kekuatan kerudung poleng ini… rasakan terjemahan kagebushin no jutsu.. "PANGLEAKAN SIU LAWATAN!"0

Semua : NANI?! PANGLEAKAN SIU LAWATAN

Mr.2 : apaa?! Ada kekuatan semacam ini. Ah panaaaasss! Eke ga kuaaattt, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~~~! (Mr. 2 menghilang di telan cahaya)

Folgore : (tersenyum) ternyata inilah kenapa aku diberikan kerudung poleng ini…ternyata terdapat jurus di dalamnya… sekarang kerudung ini sudah rusak.. aku akan pakai di pinggangku sebagai ikat pinggang

Narrator : akhirnya folgore memakai kerudung yang rusak itu dan menamainya "SAPUT POLENG". Folgore kembali melanjtkan perjalanan. Dan sampailah ia di tall tower yang tingginya 20 meter. Di saat dia bingung bagaimana caranya memanjat menara itu.. terlihat sosok ganteng berambut pirang yang sedang mengembalakan bebek2nya .

Folgore : permisi..anda sapa ya?

Jack : nama saya Jack Bezarius(Pandora Hearts) saya adalah penganggon bebek disini

Hanayuki : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jaccckkkk! 0 (tapi kok ngangon bebek)=_="

Folgore : Oh Jack.. terus tau ga caranya naik ke menara itu?

Jack : (memandang menara) oh menara itu.. (menatap jam di tangannya dengan tatapan mata sedih)

Folgore : anoooo…. Kenapa kau jadi tiba2 sedih?

Jack : Tidak.. aku sedih karena jam ini..

Folgore : Jamnya kenapa?

Jack : Jamnya mati ga ada baterainya T^T

Folgore : AKU GA NANYA JAM MU TAHU!

Jack : oh naik menara.. aku akan sanggil sayangku yang tinggal di menara itu…. Beib..BEIB! akang datang nih.. nengok doonk! ^0^

Semua : NANII?! AKANG N BEIB?!

Narrator : dari jendela menara muncul seorang gadis yang sangat cantik .. dia bernama alice

Hanayuki : ah itu Alice kita!

Alice : Napa sing kang Jack.. aku lagi download anime nih

SEMUA : DIMENARA ADA NET NYA?

Jack : ah.. masa ketemu akang aja ga mau.. sakit nih bibir akang memanggil Beib.. sakit leher akang melongok terus kearah atas

Alice : Idih akang kok gaptek banget deh.. sekarang kan ada internet.. bisa

chatting, webcam, .. minimal telpon kek

Jack : Beib kok lupa.. akang hidup di jaman inggris dahulu kala T^T

Alice : emangnya akang mau ngapain panggil2 alice?

Jack : ini ada orang asing mau manjat menara.. akang mau minta bantuan ama Beib

Folgore : Iya tolonglah saya.. wahai kau gadis cantik (nyanyi) ~ apakah kau masih gadis ataukah sudah janda~~~ ADUUHH! (digebuk jack)

Jack : (menatap kejam) Beraninya kau menatap Beib ku dan menyanyikan lagu cinta untuknya.. *.*

Folgore : ga kok! Ampun2! Aku hanya muji aja kok!

Jack : Muji aja ga boleh tahu!

Folgore : Oke2.. ga lagi dah.. jadi gimana caranya aku naik..

Jack : Beib! Tolong turunkan itu

Alice : Oke deh!

Folgore : wah pasti diturunkan tangga neh..

Alice :nih (menurunkan.. rambutnya yang panjangnya 20 meter itu) silakan naik

Semua :NANI?! EMANGNYA RAPUNZEL!

Folgore : beneran nih ga papa manjat pake ini

Jack : ga papa kok.. tenang aja.. aman

Alice : Cepet nae!

Folgore : oke..(mulai memanjat tapi di pertengahan rambutnya putus dan folgore jatuh)

Folgore : Aduuh! Apaan ne katanya kuat!

Jack : Eh? Kok bisa? Beib.. bukannya akang dah kasih shampoo ginseng waktu ini?

Alie : sorry kang liat iklan di internet pake daun pucuk arjuna bisa katanya memperkuat rambut..

Jack :wah.. jangan nae ganti2 shampo gitu.. hm… sorry ya orang asing.. kalau gitu lewat pintu ini saja (membuka pintu di bawah menara)

Folgore : KENAPA GA BILANG DARI TADI O!

Narrator : setelah melewati tall tower sampailah dia di ladang bunga mawar. Ladang mawar ini jalannya seperti labirin. Folgore bingung mesti lewat dari kejauhan di depan 4 pintu masuk labirin dia melihat sepasang kekasih sedang dimabuk cinta sedang dansa tango di tengah hamparan bunga. Mereka adalah Eyes Rutherford dan Kuroinamida

Semua : Nani?! KUROINAMIDA!

Hanayuki : Gyaaaaaaaaa! Kuro seneng banget. Jadi iri T^T

Eyes.R : Kasih, gerakan dansa mu makin memukau aja

Kuroinamida : Begitu juga denganmu Cinta.. ini berkat panduanmu /

Semua : KASIH DAN CINTA?! (muntah darah)

Folgore : Anooo… permisi2.. mau nanya.. jalan masuknya mana yang bener ya?

Eyes : kamu siapa? Tunggu aku tebak…Dari tampangmu kamu itu muani kuangan (laki-laki jelek)

Kuroinamida : benar.. dari mode bajunya ga jelas gitu..dia benar2 cowok ketinggalan mode

Eyes : Kulitnya yang tidak se nge-clink diriku itu.. pasti dia tidak pernah maskeran tiap malam

Kuroinamida : dan lagi sandal jepitnya yang dahcompang camping itu.. pasti sering dipakai lari dari kejaran suami2 dari istri2 yang dia goda

Eyes n kuroinamida : KAMU PASTI FOLGORE!

Folgore : TEGANYA KALIAN MENGANALISAKU SEPERTI ITU T^T

Chibiterasu : mereka masih aja menganalisa kayak gitu… sama dengan kasus skateboard kemarin

Sudunk : itu papan cucian bos

Chibiterasu :aku ga mau dengar lagi hal itu T^T..

Folgore : ayolah beritahu aku dimana jalan masuknya

Eyes : kau bisa tahu kok.. dengan cara menganalisa

Kuroinamida : kemudian merancang…

Eyes : menmbuat hipotesa…..

Kuroinamida : pengujian.. dan terakhir kesimpulan

Eyes : oohh~~Kasih.. karena kepintaranmu itu aku sangat menyukaimu…

Kuroinamida : Ah Cinta jangan memujiku seperti itu (berpelukan)

Folgore :WOOOOOOII PINTUNYA YANG MANA?! 0

Narrator : karena folgore bingung pintu mana yang mesti di pilih..maka dia memutuskan untuk menunda drama ini sampai minggu depan … terima kasih

Penonton : BRAVO.. BRAVO (tepuk tangan riuh)

Anak2 OP n BA : DRAMA MACAM APA INI?!

Hanayuki : kita sudah buang2 waktu disini..!

Chopper : aku masih mencium bau mereka.. tidak salah lagi mereka di menuju kearah sana (menunjuk sebuah menara di tengah taman hiburan)

Chibiterasu : ayo kita kejar.,.cih terbuang aku nonton ayanami sekarang

Sudunk : tenang bos.. tadi aku dah beli tiketnya untuk ntar sore

Chibiterasu : hehe aku suka gayamu bung (mengancungkan jempol)

Monday : ayo kita kejar mereka!

.

Mereka berlari mengikuti chopper yang mengendus bau mereka di depan.. tampaknya bau itu menunjuk kearah menara di tengah taman itu.. tapi ketika mereka sampai di pintu depan mereka dihalangi oleh seseorang.

.

Bunny Girl :SELAMAT DATANG^0^… silakan buat para pengunjung beli tiket masuk dulu ya..~

Hanayuki : Apa? Kita beli tiket masuk lagi?!

Sudunk &monday : Nona2 boleh kenalan ga? Heheehehehe~~

Chibiterasu : Kalian! Jangan bersikap seperti itu! Ingat kita dalam misi penting (mendekati cewek itu ) boleh foto bareng ga? ADUH! (digebukin semuanya)

DASAR :BOS JUGA SAMA SAJA!

Chopper : jadi kita beli tiket lagi nih?

Sudunk : sebentar, nona.. bisa ga saya masuk dengan tiket ini?(nunjuk tiket impel up yang dulu di beli)

: oh ini.. boleh.. silakan masuk~~

Hanayuki : kalau bisa masuk pake tiket ini.. jangan2

Luffy : ini adalah.,..

Ponyo : Menara Impel Up itu….

Chibiterasu : ayo kita naik teman2! 0

Semua : AYOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

Sementara itu…di atas menara

.

Furiez : bagaimana… ?

X : (menyisir rambutnya) sepertinya semua berjalan lancer.. kau ga takut dimarahin mereka?

Furiez : ini kan demi kebaikan bersama.. aku yakin mereka pasti paham.. :D tapi akan lebih menarik jika kita lakukan seperti ini

X : kau emang licik…..

Furiez : siapa dulu donk kakaknya

X : (Tersenyum) aku tidak pernah ingat mengajarimu seperti itu..

Furiez : baiklah… Rei, Ussop..! hadapi mereka di lantai bawah!

Rei :OK serahkan padaku fuchin! Mereka pasti akan aku kerjai habis2an

Ussop : tenang aja.. buat kapten ussop yang hebat ini itu bukan apa2…

Zorro : lalu aku tugasnya apa?

Furiez : kamu masih ngutang 10.000.000…jadi tugasmu bantuin sanji di dapur motong2 sayuran..mumpung 3 pedangmu jadi lebih cepet kerjanya

Zorro : cih! Kerjaan kelas teri…

X : (melihat melalui monitor) mereka sudah sampai di lantai bawah

Furiez : ayo kita melihat tontonan yang menarik… Rue! Bawakan kami snack!

Rue : ini Senpai.. 2 buah rp 200.000 ^~^ … ADUUUUH! (digebukin furiez)

Furiez : UDAH AKU YANG NGASIH MODAL, KAMU JUALAN KE

AKU!GRRRRRRRRR!

Rue : HUaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! GOMEN2…Kebiasaan kambuh neh!.

X : mereka ceria sekali ya ^~^

.

Kembali ke anak2 itu

.

Chibiterasu : kita harus segera naik ke lantai atas

Seseorang : Tunggu dulu!

.

Seseorang muncul dengan sayap hitamnya yang berkilauan dari arah atas. Dia begitu tampan diterpa lampu sorot.. tapi karena silau akan lampu sorot dia menabrak pilar dan jatuh berguling2 di tangga.

.

Hanayuki : kau tidak apa2?

Orang aneh : emang selalu luka2… sudah bawaan dari kecil…

Chibiterasu : orang ini kasihan sekali.. dah punya asuransi dia?

Sudunk : beneran mau ngelawan kita?

Chopper : aku obatin ya?

Orang aneh : aku adalah musuh.. harga diriku tidak mau dirusak karena dibantu oleh kalian… uhuk2 (muntah darah)

Hanayuki : loe beneran ga papa?

Orang aneh : ukh.. darah ini.. pasti karena rematik ku.

Semua : REMATIKNYA MUNTAH DARAH?! 0

Orang aneh : ini adalah penyakit yang sangat langka… aduh! (melihat kearah kakinya yang lebam2 membiru)

Chopper : oe.. kau lebam2 gitu dipukulin siapa?

Orang aneh : ini.. adalah penyakit panu ku yang menahun..

Semua : PANU MENAHUN?

Sudunk :hiiiiiiiiii… ladang jamurr ~~~~~

Ponyo : kok bisa biru2 gitu=_="

Orang aneh : pokoknya aku harus melawan kalian… (berusaha berdiri tapi darah muncrat2 keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya…)

Hanayuki : woee.. kau haru dibawake dokter tahu

Orang aneh : dokter? Aku tidak pernah mengenal kata2 itu… sejak dari dulu

Semua : LOE HIDUP DI JAMAN APA?

Chopper : aku obati dah.. jek bengkung ajane (bandel banget sih!) !

Chibiterasu :sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa bali?

Chopper : tadi belajar dari I Made Bagus Genjing Tresna Sujati..

Semuanya : ah orang aneh itu lagi =_="

Orang aneh : tidak.. aku tidak mau diobati oleh orang lain.. uhuk2…(batuk2)

Hanayuki : eh kau ini keras kepala..sudah kita tinggal aja dia!

Sudunk : benar hanayuki… dia itu Cuma mengganggu perjalanan kita

Orang aneh : Hana.. yuki? Nama yang ingin aku dengar..

Hanayuki : ha? Kenapa emangnya dengan namaku?

Orang aneh : aku.. sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu…(memeluk hanayuki dan jatuh pingsan)

Hanayuki : GYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa dengan diaaaa!

Chibiterasu : ayo kita lanjutkan naik…(berjalan naik tangga)

Sudunk : hanayuki kami serahkan padamu disini…(mengikuti chibiterasu)

Luffy : ntar kalo jamurnya dah gede.. inget dipanen ya

Chopper :nih kotak p3k ku.. obati dia ya

Semua : (sambil pergi) KASIHAN SEKALI HANAYUKI..KITA TINGGALKAN SAJA DIA DISINI

Hanayuki : JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! 0

.

Mereka naik ke lantai 1 meninggalkan hanayuki di bawah.. tapi mereka kaget melihat sesuatu… salib.. api unggun… dan seseorang sedang mengasah pisau..siapakah dia?

.

.

.

FINAL PART…

.

Anak2BA dan OP tertegun melihat salib dan seseorang yang mengasah pisau itu adalah…. Reinciel..

Chibiterasu : Rei? Kenapa kau mengasah pisau?

Luffy : jangan2 kau mau menyembelih kerbau ya?

Monday : Tidak..! lihat itu! (menunjuk kearah seseorang yang disalib dan dibawahnya terdapat api unggun)

Semuanya :USSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOPPPP?!

Ussop : Toloooooooong! Selamatkan akuu!T0T

Luffy : aku akan menyelamatkanmu Ussop!

Reinciel : khukhukhu~~ tidak secepat itu! Kalian harus melawan anak buahku! Keluarlah kau "KUCHIYOSHE NO JUTSU!" YAMI YUGI (yugioh)!

Semua : NAANIIIIIIIIIIII?! RAJA PERMAINAN.. YAMI YUGI?! 0

: huh… siapa yang mensummonku kesini.. padahal aku sedang asik main ceki di bale banjar..

Semuanya : TAHU CEKIAN JUGA DIA!=_="

Reinciel : aku yang mensummon mu kesini.. ayo lawan mereka

: Aku sih mau2 aja. Asal ada imbalan.

Reinciel : tenang saja.. sudah aku siapkan kartu DOM, MONOPOLI, dan juga korban hidup yaitu Ussop

Ussop : TOLONG AKUUUUUUUU! 0

: Baiklah.. aku akan melawannya…. Bersiaplah!

Chibiterasu : hati2 orang ini berbahaya!

Luffy : Oke!

Sudunk : Tenang saja bos.. aku sudah sering main kartu !

Monday : Kita harus bersiap2!

: Baiklah.. aku akan mulai.. kukeluarkan kartuku... Sanji si Koki Genit! ATK 800 def 1200

Semua : NANI?! SANJI ITU KARTU?! Ada attack n defend point juga?!

: aku.. si raja permainan.. dengan kekuatanku aku bisa menyulap apa aja menjadi kartu.. dan sekarang.. aku pasang Kartu Equip "Spatula" dan menambah attack dan defend point 500

Semua : NANI?! ADA GAMBAR KARTUNYA SEGALA?!

chibiterasu :sepertinya pengarang telah mengeluarkan ide2nya yang cukup gila sampai2 membuat kartu seperti itu.

Luffy : Hooooee sanji! Beraninya kau menantangku!rasakan ini..Gomu2 NO. Jet! (keterangan: Gomu2 NO jet ATK 1200 DEF 0)

Sudunk : kenapa hanya kita keterangan serangan tidak dibuatkan kartu oleh pengarang! T_T

Luffy : Cih seranganku kalah…defendnya kuat banget, kurang 500 point

YUGIOH : hahahahhahaha.. hebat kan kekuatanku…! Sanji serang dia!

Sanji : maafkan aku luffy.. tapi aku harus bertarung melawanmu..

Luffy : yugi! Kembalikan sahabatku!

Yugi : hahahahahhahaha… semuanya ada di tanganku.. baiklah.. sekarang.. dengan mengorbankan sanji dan pinokio disana(ussop) aku memanggil kartu kematian..

Ussop n sanji : GYAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU DIKORBANKANNN!T0T

Chopper : USSOPP! SANJI!

Yugi : Maka Muncullah kartu paling terkuat.. sangat legendaris sepanjang masa… kartuuu….

Semuanya : NANIIIIIIIII?! PEMAIN SEPAKBOLA LEGENDARIS ITU?!

Sudunk : Lihat.. atk dan def pointnya unlimited.. apa yang mesti kita lakukan?

Becky : My Name Is Becky…I Will kill you all with this kick named… "BECKINGHAM KICK"!

Semua : TENDANGAN ISTANA INGGRISSS?! 0

Luffy :semuanya menghindaaaaaaaaarrr!

.

Tendangan itu melesat dengan kerasnya kearah mereka.. tendangan itu membentuk refleksi dari istana yang terkenal itu.. mereka semuanya sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi …. tapi….. HARAPAN ITU MASIH ADA! Segera sudunk mengeluarkan kartu andalannya…... KARTU MERAH!

.

Sudunk : Priiiiiiiiiiiiitttt!(meniup peluit) Pelanggaran! Kartu merah pemain keluar!

Becky : What?! My legendary Kick stopped by an annoying card.. !.. I can't take it anymore… Goodbye master…. (menghilang)

: Kalian telah membuatku marah..akan kukeluarkan kartu terakhirku.. keluarlah kau….kartu andalanku AYANAMI REI! (EVANGELION)

Semua : AYANAMI REI?!

Chibiterasu : oh tidak.. ayanamiku.. kenapa kau disini… padahal akang akan menontonmu nanti…

Sudunk : kenapa Ayanami rei ku disini? Kita harus melawannya? Tidak.. oh tidak.. hatiku tidak sanggup untuk melawannya…

Monday : mulutku tidak mampu berucap ketika matanya menatapku..

Chibiterasu : wangi tubuhnya membuatku mabuk kepayang..

Sudunk : senyumnya yang cantik.. ..oh ingin aku memelukmu….

Luffy : mereka kenapa sih.. hajar aja cewek itu .. ga susah kan?

Mereka : JANGAN LUFFY!0

Chibiterasu : bagaimanapun ayanami itu tanpa dosa…

Sudunk : benar…! Kau tidak mengerti keindahan wanita?

Luffy : (ngupil) Enggak tuh!

Chopper : luffy hanya mengerti keindahan makanan =_="

Ayanami : ano…

Chibiterasu : ada apa? /

Ayanami : maaf… aku harus membunuh kalian..^~^…

Chibiterasu, Sudunk,monday : bunuh lah kami dengan senyummu itu.. aduh…(pingsan mimisan)

Luffy : chopper.. rawat mereka.. ! cih, aku ga mau melawan cewek itu..

Chopper : (sambil mengobati) bukankah kita hanya perlu mengalahkan Yugi agar masalah ini selesai?

Luffy : benar juga

Yugi : hahahahha.. itu juga kalau kau bisa

.

Luffy melesat mengeluarkan tinjunya mengarah kearah yugi.. yugi menghindar. Dia menggunakan ayanami sebagai tameng. Luffy kembali menarik tinjunya dan berhenti sejenak.. kemudian dengan sigap luffy kembali mengeluarkan tinju bertubi2 kearah yugi, tapi yugi berhasil menghindar lagi.

.

Yugi : kau memukul kearah mana? Dasar bodoh!

Luffy : (senyum licik) liat aja kearah atas.

.

Ternyata luffy tadi meninju langit2 dan langit2 mulai berjatuhan dan menimpa yugi dan ayanami.. tapi sebelum ayanami tertimpa oleh reruntuhan.. Monday yang tadinya sekarat segera mendorong ayanami untuk melindunginya dan Monday yang tertimpa reruntuhan.

.

Ayanami :Monday.. kenapa kau….

Monday : inilah bentuk perasaanku kepadamu… perasaan yang tidak mungkin bisa aku tahan…

Ayanami : Monday.. bertahanlah…

Monday : ingatlah.. ingatlah aku ..sebagai laki2 yang terus berusaha mengapai cintamu.. (pingsan)

Ayanami : MONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! T0T

Chibiterasu : cih! Monday dapet kesan baik dari ayanami.. harusnya kan aku T^T

Ayanami : kalian yang disana..

Chibiterasu n sudunk : iya ada apa? (malu2)

Ayanami : tolong jaga Monday.. sampaikan terima kasih dariku… aku akan menghilang sekarang… sampai jumpa (hilang)

Monday : (sadar kembali) lho? Aku dimana? Ayanami dimana?

Chibiterasu n sudunk : DASAR KAU CURANG! BAK BUK ! (menghajar Monday karena cemburu)

Yugi : Rei.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa membantumu…sayonara…(menghilang)

Reinciel : GYaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gimana sekarang neh T0T

Chibiterasu : menyerahlah Rei! Kejahatanmu sampai disini saja!

Sudunk : kami akan membuatmu sadar! Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar!

Chopper : mereka berapi2 begitu.. kasihan banget Monday (Monday tepar tidak berdaya)

Reinciel : gyaaaaaa.. aku tidak akan menyerah.. seseorang tolong akuuuuuuuuuu! 0

.

Tiba2 seseorang datang dari arah luar jendela.. dia masuk memecah kaca dengan kerennya… cahaya matahari dari luar membuat keringatnya berkilauan. Dia adalah SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS(kuroshitsuji)

.

Reinciel : Sebastian? Abang sebby?

Sebastian : kenapa aku disini ?

semuanya : LHO? .

Sebastian : aku seperti mendengar teriakan tuan muda Ciel..tapi kenapa aku bisa disini?

Reinciel : sebby-chan..tolong aku.. aku mau dikeroyok mereka~~~

Sebastian : kenapa lagi dengan mereka rei.. itu semua bukan urusanku.. aku adalah pengikut tuan muda ciel.. aku tidak akan mendengarkan perintah selain dari tuan muda ciel..

Reinciel : tapi.. namaku kan reinCIEL?

Sebastian : (shock) oh.. jadi itu.. itulah penyebabnya…inikah perasaan ketika aku mendengar teriakanmu..ketika aku berada di dekatku.. seolah aku ingin memakanmu .. oh ciel..

Reinciel : sebby-chan… (memeluk sebby)

Sebastian : whatever you want my lady

Chibiterasu : kita tinggalkan saja mereka….=_=

Chopper : terus.. Monday?

Chibiterasu n sudunk : TINGGALKAN SAJA!

.

Lalu mereka meninggalkan Monday sendirian saja sekarat tidak berdaya bersama pasangan baru Reinciel dan Sebastian…. Sementara itu diatas menara… Furiez dan Rue nampak sedang menunggu di atas menara bersama 2 orang cowok yang kita singkat aja X dan Y.

.

Rue : tampaknya mereka sedang menuju kesini..

Furiez : begitu ya…

X : Tampaknya kau sangat senang ..

Furiez : tentu saja kakak… bukankah ini hasil yang kita inginkan?

X : belum tentu sesuai dengan keinginan dia (melirik kearah Y)

Y : aku tidak peduli .. aku disini karena furiez adalah kekasihku…

Furiez : (menatap gemes laki2 yang menjadi pacarnya itu tapi tidak berani memeluknya) tenang saja.. habis ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu..chuu~~

Rue : mereka pasangan yang aneh…

X : tapi hanya dia saja yang mampu menahan kegilaan adikku itu..

Furiez : Rue.. aku mendengar derap langkah mereka semakin mendekat.. ambilkan senjataku…

X : perlu aku ikut membantu

Furiez : kakak tidak usah ikut.. kakak ajak saja dia pergi dulu.. aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya disini..

Y : jangan sampai terluka… jika mereka melukaimu.. aku..

Furiez : don't worry honey… aku akan baik2 aja..^~^

Rue : ini senjatanya… perlukah aku ikut membantu?

Furiez : tidak perlu Rue.. kau lanjutkan jualan..keuntungan kita harus naik 200% dari sebelumnya agar usaha kita tidak sia2..

Rue : serahkan padaku.. urusan jual menjual.. aku adalah masternya

Rue pergi meninggalkan furiez… sementara itu terdengar dari kejauhan suara derap kaki semakin mendekat.. dan…..

Luffy : apanya mau dimulai?

Chibiterasu : Furiez… tidakkah kau mau menjelaskan kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?

Furiez : tidak perlu.. karena sepertinya bos sudah tahu aku dalang semuanya (mulai membaca mantra)

Chibiterasu : kauuuu…..

Chopper : kenapa dia bawa senjata? Kenapa dia membaca mantra?

Sudunk : aku merasakan firasat buruk..chibiterasu…..kita harus waspada… (memasukkan psp nya ke dalam saku jaketnya)

Luffy :jadi makan-makannya ditunda neh?(mulai memasang kuda- kuda)

Furiez : aku panggil dari kegelapan.. summon…..BOOTLEGGER MASTER!

Semuanya : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? BOOTLEGGER MASTER

.

Tiba2 muncul sosok berbentuk bayangan.. dia adalah bootlegger master.. master dari segala pembajak anime. Ketika melihat bootlegger master itu chibiterasu langsung membara mengeluarkan aura yang dahsyat berwarna pelangi…dia sangat anti dengan kata2 bootlegger itu.

.

Chibiterasu : (marah) Furiez.. selama ini aku mempercayai mu sebagai anggota yang paling kupercaya.. ternyata dengan teganya kau mengkhianati kami.. TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!

Furiez : bos.. jangan sepicik itu menilai orang.. karena.. dalamnya lautan tidak bisa kau ketahui hanya dengan melihat riak ombak diatas permukaan saja.. MAJULAH SUMMON KU!

Bootlegger : baiklah master.. selama masih ada anime .. aku akan meraup keuntungan sebanyak2nya khukhukhu~~

Chibiterasu : ketawamu itu menjijikkan.. sekarang bersiaplah kau untuk aku delete!

Luffy : aku akan membantumu (bersiap menyerang)

Chopper : aku akan menyiapkan item2 penyembuh!

Sudunk : aku akan main game psp ku lagi.. Aduhhhhhhh! (ditendang chibiterasu)

Chibiterasu : jangan bercanda lagi! Kamu.. tugas mu analisa kelemahannya…

Sudunk : baiklah! Mengeluarkan laptop dan langsung main diner dash

.

Luffy langsung maju menyerang membabi buta "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA"! , bootlegger tetap tidak bergeming.. dia bahkan bisa menghindar dengan secepat kilat… chibiterasu merasa heran..

.

Chibiterasu :kenapa serangan luffy mudah terbaca?!

Sudunk : setelah aku analisa lagi.. bootlegger ini tampaknya sudah berpengalaman dengan jurus2 dari karakter anime.. jadi dia bisa membaca semuanya..

Luffy : cih! Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa bertarung donk!

Bootlegger : hahahahahahha semua trik2 n jurus2 anime… semuanya sudah aku kuasai.. hahahahaha… rasakan jurus mautku.. HACKING NO JUTSU : SQL INJECTION!

SEMUA : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Jurus programmer?!

.

Chibiterasu berusaha menahan serangan itu tapi dia terdesak dan akhirnya DUUAAAAAAAAARR !

Bootlegger : huahahahhaha bagaimana… jurusku begitu hebat sehingga kau tidak bisa menahannya

Sudunk : bos kau tidak apa2?

Chibiterasu : ukh.. aku menderita damage 50%..

Sudunk : tenang bos.. aku keluarkan jurus penyembuhku.. "DATA BACKUP"!

Jurus sudunk itu membuat chibiterasu kembali ke staminanya 100 %..

Bootlegger :ukh.. dia ternyata punya data backup… tapi aku tidak akan kalah! Jurus hacking no.30 ..PATCH PROGRAAAAMMM!

.

Bootlegger itu kembali mengeluarkan jurus dahsyatnya.. tapi chibiterasu malah tidak menghindar tapi malah menyerap jurus itu…

.

Bootlegger : sialan.. kenapa dia bisa menyerap jurusku?!

Chibiterasu : ada yang kau tidak ketahui.. aku sedang mencari patch untuk game hentaiku di rumah!

Sudunk : oh begitu ya =_="

Luffy : hentai itu sejenis makanan ya?

Chopper : kayaknya bukan deh..

Bootlegger : kalau begitu aku akan keluarkan jurus simpananku…BOOTLEGGER BEAAAMMM! (mengeluarkan sinar hijau dari kedua tangannya dengan pose kamekameha songoku)

Sudunk : apakah nasib kita hanya sampai disini

Luffy : kita harus lari

Chibiterasu : Tidak teman2! Harapan itu masih ada.. kebenaran itu adalah nyata..! HISATSU! JURUS COPYRIGHT KICCCCCCCKK!

.

Tendangan chibiterasu menembus sinar itu dan membuat bootlegger terlempar jauh!

.

Bootlegger : ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! inikah kekuatan dari hak cipta yang tidak bisa dilanggar…! Panas.. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (menghilang)

Chibiterasu : (menarik nafas panjang) kebenaran dan juga keadilan itu! Dan sekarang furiez.. giliranmu (bersiap)

Furiez : (tersenyum).. bersiap untuk apa bos? Aku senang dengan hasil pertandingan ini..

Sudunk : apa maksudmu?

X : akhirnya berhasil juga ya..

.

Tiba2 seseorang yang kita kenal dengan nama X itu muncul di hadapan chibiterasu dkk….

.

Luffy : dia siapa?

Sudunk : (kaget) anda… anda adalah….

X : maaf.. saya lupa memperkenalkan diri.. namaku Giotto…. Terkenal dengan nama..Vongola Primo.. yoroshiku

Semua : VONGOLA? KHR?

Chopper : dia siapa?

Sudunk : dia adalah nsalah satu dewan sekolah yang memegang saham tinggi dan dia adalah ketua mafia di italia.. ternyata dia ada di balik semua ini…

Chibiterasu : lalu hubungan anda dengan furiez?

Primo : hubunganku? Aku ini kakaknya.. tidak bisakah kau mengetahui nya dari nama kami?

Semua : ANDA KAKAKNYA FURIEZ?!

Chopper : namanya kan furiez.. apanya mirip?

Sudunk : nama aslinya yang mirip…

Luffy : terus nama asli furiez siapa?

Chibiterasu : kode etik Bali anime no.48 "real name must be hidden until specified time.. and forbidden to know by non member"

Chopper : repot amat =_="

Chibiterasu : pantesan furiez selalu menyiksa kami.. ternyata kakaknya mafia =_="

Primo : hahahahhaa.. tidak hanya kalian..di rumah aku juga sering disiksanya^~^

Chibiterasu : jadi kenapa dengan semua ini.. jelaskan kepada kami..

Furiez : baiklah… akan aku jelaskan.. sebenarnya yang merancang ini semuanyaadalah aku.

Semua : JADI FURIEZ BENERAN DALANGNYA?

Furiez : hehehehe.. aku yang pertama ngasih info lewat sms kepada sudunk bahwa ada bootlegger di sekolah kita

Luffy : dan akhirnya kami yang tertuduh!

Furiez : maaf2.. itu semuanya sebuah latihan…

Chibiterasu : latihan?

Furiez : iya.. latihan agart kalian menjadi kuat.. jika ada bootlegger yang asli

Chibiterasu : bukankah tadi kau mensummon bootlegger…

Furiez : aku mensummon copycat… yang sudah mengkopi data dari master bootlegger yang tertangkap waktu ini. Ternyata kalian mampu mengalahkannya…,aku sangat salut. Tapi teman2, bootlegger2 lain akan terus bermunculan dan berevolusi lebih kuat. Disaat itu kita harus siap untuk memeranginya. Apa kalian siap?!

Semua : Siap!

Chibiterasu : (menghela nafas dan terduduk lega) aku kira kau beneran mengkhianati kami

Luffy : terus kenapa kami juga diikutkan dalam hal ini?

Sudunk : ya kenapa teman2 yang lain juga ikut membantu kamu?

Furiez : itu karena.. aku mau merenovasi ulang sekolah.

Semua : EEEEEEEEEHH?

Furiez : aku menempatkan roket di kuil itu,,,dengan bantuan juri2 pertandingan aku menempatkan roket itu untuk menghancurkan kalian bertanding..son goku yang dihentikan menjadi juri, memberi tahu kepada semua kelas untuk mengungsi ke menara impel up

Chibiterasu : naruhodo.. tapi kenapa mesti nyasar ke bali?

Furiez : sekalian liburan dan lagi kita menggelar hiburan disini menggalang dana untuk membangun sekolah baru.. tanpa sepengetahuan kalian.. sekolah baru sudah rampung 80%..^~^

Chibiterasu : (menghela nafas lagi) furiez.. kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu..

Furiez : karena akan lebih menarik menipu bos juga (senyum licik)

Sudunk : tapi fur.. kau harus dibalas.. kau telah membuat kami ancur lebur kesini..(tahu juga aku lagi namatin game ku)

Chibiterasu : ayo kita hukum furiez

Furiez : chottyo.. minna… aku minta maaf

Luffy : tidak ada ampun lagi

Chopper : ayo kita hukum dia ^0^

Y : kalian hentikan!

.

Seseorang kembali muncul. Dengan death glarenya dia menatap semuanya dan langsung memeluk furiez

.

Y : kalau kalian berani menyentuhnya… kami korosu!

Semua : HIBARI KYOUYA (KHR)?!

Furiez : tenang honey..

Chopper : siapa dia?

Chibiterasu : dia adalah guardian sekolah kita.. dia mencintai sekolahnya lebih dari nyawanya.. lagu nada deringnya adalah lagu sekolah kita.. dia adalah anggota keamanan sekolah

Luffy : oh dia pak satpam ya.. ngapain takut amat (ngupil)

Sudunk : jaga bicaramu luffy .. ! kalau macam2 nanti kita bisa dihajar dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah

Hibari : kalian ngapain ribut2 disitu.. akan kubunuh kalian *.*

Semua : GA PAK! MAAFKAN KAMI

Furiez : (menahan tawa) minna… semuanya sudah berakhir.. ayo kita ke naik ke aula di bawah.. kita akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya..

Luffy : akhirnya.. makan2.. ^~^

Chopper : untung ga ada yang luka

Sudunk : yes! Aku mau lanjutin main gameku (keluarin pspnya)

Chibiterasu : dasar.. aku juga mau istirahat

Furiez : minna

Semua : (melirik ke furiez)

Furiez : Otsukaresama deshita^~^

.

Semuanya tersenyum dan ingin menjitak furiez tapi sebelum melakukan itu mereka sudah lari duluan kena death glare nya hibari. Furiez dan primo hanya bisa tertawa saja.. dan di aula mereka semua kembali bertemu..dan..

.

Alice : liat temen2 ini akangku

Reinciel : HAH! Sejak kapan kau dapat jack ?! aku iriii T^T

Hanayuki : seneng banget kau alice….

Jack : aku akangnya beibku… salam kenal

Alice : Gya! Jangan menyalami mereka..ntar kau direbut mereka

Reinciel : sapa juga yang mau rebut.. nih aku dapat Sebastian.. sebby.. come here

Sebastian : oh my lady.. what do you want?

Reinciel : kiss my cheek!

Sebastian : (mendekatkan wajahnya ke reinciel dan berbisik) jangan di depan umum.. ntar di tempat sepi saja (mengerlingkan matanya)

Reinciel : Kyaaa(bucrat) pingsan

Hanayuki : ah dasar rei itu.. eh lupa.. ini aku kenalin cowokku.. namanya Luka (Uraboku)

Luka : setelah selama hidupku aku selalu luka2 ..tapi sekarang reinkarnasi yuuki sudah menjadi perawat.. jadi aku ga bakalan luka2 lagi

Alice : emang itu semua sesuai dengan namamu…

Hanayuki : eh.. kau liat ga yang diatas itu.. itu primo lho(nunjuk primo)

Alice : mana2? (melihat primo sedang minum wine) kyaaaaaaaaaa ganteng banget!0

Jack : kau suka ya ama dia (cemburu).. beib jahat T^T

Alice : ga kok… aku hanya suka ngliat aja..(heheehhehe.. selingkuhan baru neh)

Hanayuki : katanya dia kakaknya senpai furiez

Alice : NANI?! (kaget)

Hanayuki : yang lebih mengagetkan lagi.. liat pacarnya senpai furiez yang sedang duduk memangku senpai furiez disana

Alice : HIBARI?!memangku fuchin juga?! Iriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii T^T…

Hanayuki : tapi dibandingkan itu.. liat pasangan aneh disana (nunjuk kuroinamida dan eyes yang lagi berdansa salsa)

Eyes : oh kasih dan mulai mahir menari salsa….

Kuroinamida : Cinta juga sama.. aku makin cinta ama kamu

Eyes : aku juga… ayo kita bermesraan dekat sinar rebulan itu sambil melihat kumpulan statosfir yang menunjukkan deretan bintang

Kuronamida : aku juga pengen melihat bintang venus dan jupiter

Eyes : tapi aku hanya ingin melihat satu bintang di hatiku.. yaitu kamu….

Kuroinamida : ah cinta (berjalan bersama menuju beranda)

Hanayuki dan alice : mereka ngomong apaan sih =_="

.

Sementara itu….

.

Chibiterasu : ternyata aku sudah ditipu mentah2..

Luffy : hah? Kau ga suka makanan mentah(salah denger)

Sudunk : tapi gara2 ini kita akrab dengan yang lain..

Chopper : bagaimana rasanya sanji, ussop? Dah baikan?

Sanji : aku tidak mau ngliat kartu lagi x

Ussop : aku tidak mau ditumbalin lagi

Ponyo : Rue, liat uki ga?

Rue : ga tuh! Aku dari tadi jualan aja..

Sudunk : astaga! Aku lupa mengeluarkan dia dari tempat penitipan!

Chibiterasu : biarkan saja dia…

Chopper : bagaimana denganmu zorro?

Zorro : aku? Aku mendapat oleh2 pedang ke-4 ku.. yaitu keris ini.. khas bali banget kan? Ada ukiran belutnya!

Sudunk : milih ukirannya yang bagusan dikit napa sih=_="

Chopper : terus nami dan robin.. apa saja yang kalian lakukan?

Nami : aku? Jualan di took 5 ribu.. lumayan.. kata furiez aku bisa ambil untung 70% ^~^

Robin : kalau aku dapat jalan2 ke museum2 dan tempat2 bersejarah di bali..

Chopper : oh pantes kalian ga keliatan.. terus brook.. kamu?

Brook : aku menyempurnakan lagu nostalgiaku ama uki..

Sudunk : lagu apa itu

Brook : pupuh pucung ~bibi anu..lamun payu luas manjus~

Semua : tolong jangan menyanyi lagi =_="

Ponyo : aku tidak ikut tadi jadi.. dimana si Monday.. kok dia tidak ikut pesta?

Chibiterasu : jangan bicarakan tentang pengkhianat itu

Sudunk : iya.. gara2 dia…. janda kembangku..

Ponyo : janda kembang?

.

Tanpa mereka sadari Monday diikat di langit2 aula …wujud rasa dendam dan iri chibiterasu kepadanya.. disisi aula yang lain.

.

Furiez : kakak.. thanks yadah minjemin alat biar enaranya bisa terbang

Primo : tenang aja.. dengan apiku.. itu semua bisa terjadi.. jangan lupa ntar

pulang ke italia.. semuanya merindukanmu

Furiez : kapan2 aku pulang deh.. masih banyak yang pengen aku jailin di sekolah ini

Hibari : daripada kau menjaili orang lain.. kenapa kau tidak menjaili aku saja

Furiez : (aku takut padamu) …hehehehe…

Hibari : seperti biasa tidak bisa menjawab.. baiklah.. aku akan menemanimu sampai kau puas mengerjai mereka

Furiez : arogatou honey (mencium pipi hibari).. sudah waktunya.. aku naik dulu

.

Furiez naik keatas mimbar ditengah aula ….

.

Furiez : terima kasih buat semua yang telah mendukung rencanaku dan juga menjadi korban.. dengan ini… acara ini akan saya tutup dengan memberikan perhargaan buat bos saya chibiterasu.. buat bos silakan naik ke mimbar

Chibiterasu : terima kasih buat orang2 yang telah mendukungku, menipuku dan juga mengkhianatiku (melirik ke Monday) berkat kalian aku bisa seperti sekarang ini.. dan akhirnya kita bisa sampai di happy end ini.. terima kasih

Furiez : saya secara simbolis menyerahkan foto ekslusive ukuran 30R.. ALOIDA buat bos kita

Chibiterasu : (dengan mata berbinar2,menangis terharu melihat foto aloida memakai bikini) terimakasih teman2 hiks2 aku terharu T^T..

.

Akhirnya semuanya berpesta malam itu. Menara impel up kembali terbang menuju ke sekolah lama. Chibiterasu yang diam di teras memandang foto aloida yang dia dapat dengan mata berkaca2… Tapi dia shock ketika MR.2 lewat dan mengatakan.. "eh.. itu kan foto eike"…

.

.

.

TAMAT!


End file.
